


黑手黨系列長篇人物介紹

by abc761012



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, かてきょーヒットマンリボーン, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 已完結、出本，此篇為半架空，有自創人物，依序看為，人物介紹>>黑手黨世界的純真>>黑手黨的世界>>黑手黨世界的殘忍，綱吉性轉有，不適誤入





	1. 阿爾柯巴雷諾的資料

阿爾柯巴雷諾（Arcobaleno）  
所謂「Arcobaleno」是指義大利語中彩虹的意思。在黑手黨之中代表的是7名最強的嬰兒。別名「被詛咒的嬰兒」。  
【詛咒的非7³光線】  
阿爾柯巴雷諾，一共為八人(正式+非正式)。  
在漫畫目標179時，拉爾記憶中有得知，八位阿爾柯巴雷諾--成人的樣子。  
當初原本拉爾他們要去執行一項任務，但，卻不幸碰上了非7³光線，而且還被這個光線照到後，他們從成人變成了嬰兒。  
而至所以拉爾自稱自己是半成品的原因，是因為當初她被非7³光線照到時，途中卻被可樂尼洛給推了開來，而可樂尼洛也因為這個緣故，也被非7³光線照射到了！  
所以拉爾只有被這詛咒非7³光線給照射到一半，所以她比其他七位，來得有可能解除詛咒。  
阿爾柯巴雷諾主要八位角色---  
第一位登場的是 -- 里包恩  
奶嘴顏色：黃色 。 屬性：晴。  
專屬家族：彭哥列 。專屬寵物：列恩(變色龍)。  
介紹：常穿黑色西裝&黑帽。愛槍：捷克製的Cz75的1ST。  
原先是一位自由型的殺手，由於有過人的智商許多家族正不斷聘請當中，之後是接受了彭哥列第九代的指令，到日本訓練澤田綱吉。第一位弟子是迪諾，與迪諾認識的事情，詳細內容在小說第一彈中有說明。面無表情的他看起來不像是會思前想後的人，其實做事深思熟慮。有「不會理會等級比我低的人」及「我的手下由我來處置」等獨自的美學。  
第二位登場的是 -- 可樂尼洛  
奶嘴顏色：藍色 。屬性：雨。  
專屬家族：彭哥列 。專屬寵物：法爾克(老鷹)。  
介紹：常穿著迷彩服(在笹川家時京子會幫他穿睡衣)，愛槍：來福槍。  
在指環(瓦利亞)篇是負責把了平訓練成晴之守護者的人，現居笹川家。 跟里包恩一樣的隸屬於“阿爾柯巴雷諾”最強嬰兒之一。 跟里包恩同年齡。  
是拉爾的弟子，很在乎(喜歡)拉爾，夢想將拉爾變回普通女孩。  
第三位登場的是 -- 史卡魯  
奶嘴顏色：紫色 。屬性：雲。  
專屬家族：卡魯卡沙 。專屬寵物：鐵甲章魚。  
介紹：穿著塞車比賽時穿連衣，頭戴安全帽。  
在家族中是軍師的身分。跟里包恩&可樂是學長學弟的關係。是用手式來操控鐵甲章魚。  
第四位登場的是 -- 威爾帝  
奶嘴顏色：綠色 。 屬性：雷。  
介紹:目前可知是一個會作隱形衣物的阿爾柯巴雷諾。  
至所以在人還沒現身時可以知道他的奶嘴顏色。來至他的義大利語的「綠色（Verde）」。  
匣子 是(小時後)威爾帝與其他兩位發明家所製造的。  
第五位登場的是 -- 瑪門(毒蛇)  
奶嘴顏色：靛色 。屬性：霧。  
專屬家族：彭哥列 - 瓦利亞 。專屬寵物：Phantasma(青蛙+蛇 的綜合)。  
介紹：身穿黑色連身(有加連帽)的衣物。  
XANXUS的霧之守護者，真實的身分是阿爾柯巴雷諾靛色奶嘴的持有者。  
幻術師，是個貪財的阿爾柯巴雷諾。  
名字的由來是七宗罪中掌管貪婪的惡魔「Mammon」。  
第六位登場的是 -- 拉爾米爾奇  
奶嘴顏色：混色(真正色:藍色) 。 <原屬性：雨>  
專屬家族：彭哥列 。  
介紹:身穿簡陋無袖暗紅色上衣，灰咖啡色褲子，有披風，頭戴特殊功能墨鏡。右臉有燙傷痕跡。  
曾是可樂尼洛的教官，將可樂尼洛培養成可以獨當一面的人材。  
【10年後未來篇】  
在未來篇以成人的姿態登場，是十年後的戰役裡唯一生還的阿爾柯巴雷諾成員，十年之後，是彭哥列家族的門外顧問。在十年之後的世界裡，攜身保存著可樂尼洛的相片、以及遺下的匣子。因照射到過量非7³光線，來日已不多。  
很在乎(喜歡)可樂，後悔當初那場戰鬥中沒有拉住可樂，讓可樂在戰場中喪命，一心要幫可樂報仇。  
因為不是正統的阿爾巴柯雷諾血統，是個半成品。原本可樂尼洛的奶嘴應該是屬於拉爾。  
第七位登場的是 -- 一平的師匠  
奶嘴顏色：紅色。 屬性：嵐。  
介紹：穿著紫色中國服戴墨鏡<十年前>。頭髮有一條辦子<十年後也有>。  
弟子是一平，傳授餃子拳傳給了一平。  
在漫畫與動畫中從未正式將臉給大家看。(應該是)正式模樣出現小說第二彈中。  
尚未正式登場。  
第八位登場的是 --黑魔咒現任首領尤尼的奶奶。  
奶嘴顏色：澄色。 屬性：天空。  
專屬家族：基里奧內羅(現在的黑魔咒)。  
介紹：  
在漫畫目標196中有提到...  
原本是預計尤尼母親才是正式阿爾柯巴雷諾之一。  
但似乎是想法錯誤。  
因為尤尼母親有說過，她是繼承了家族的血脈與奶嘴。  
所以現在可能懷疑是尤尼的奶奶。  
奶奶--＞母親--＞女兒

http://www.twbbs.net.tw/2508342.html（轉載自台灣論壇）


	2. 第十代首領和守護者

第十代首領

澤田綱吉／阿綱

並盛中學的學生，也是彭哥列家族的下任首領（第10代首領）。

父母家光和奈奈是道地的日本人。

義大利黑手黨「彭哥列家族」初代首領的後裔，被選為第10代首領的正統繼承人。

繼承彭哥列家族首領不可缺少的「彭哥列的血統」，擁有「超直感」。

武器是與初代首領相同的手套，稱為「X手套」。

波動屬性為「天空」。

覺悟後繼承彭哥列的證明，讓X手套進化成「X手套Ver.V.R」。

與白蘭之戰前終於成功開匣，是一隻天空屬性的小獅子，名叫納茲，型態變化是初代首領的一世的披風。

嵐之守護者

獄寺隼人

被里包恩從義大利叫來日本，與澤田綱吉同年齡的中學生。

義大利3/4、日本1/4的混血兒，抽菸、身上戴著許多飾品的不良少年。

是連老師都害怕的不良少年，沒認真上課過但還是成績優異。

在課堂上創造出「G文字」（十年後的他以其書寫出給予阿綱等人回去十年前的提示）。

父親是義大利人，母親是義大利和日本的混血，是義大利大富豪黑手黨的名門子弟。

但在知道母親被謀殺的事後對生活在城堡裡感到厭煩。

炸藥和殺人是從以前家裡的專屬醫生夏馬爾那裡學的，就連髮型也是模仿夏馬爾的。

因為從小被毒害到大，一遇到同父異母的姊姊碧洋琪就會肚子劇痛到口吐白沫的昏倒，不過只要不看見碧洋琪整張臉（例如她戴護目鏡）就可以正常行動。

彭哥列家族所屬的現役黑手黨，武器是全身上下藏滿的炸藥，自動點燃，別名「smoking bomb」，擅長在有障礙物的建築物裡戰鬥。

雨之守護者

山本武

家裡開壽司店的棒球少年，運動神經發達，在學校相當受大家歡迎。

使用名為時雨蒼燕流（しぐれそうえんりゅう）的殺人劍術，由父親山本剛傳授時雨蒼燕流後繼承了日本刀「時雨金時」（しぐれきんとき）。

蘇菲‧建肯

嵐守和雨守的女兒，是三刀流的劍術士，綱吉的隨扈，也是綱吉唯一的女性玩伴，從母親那繼承時雨蒼燕流，當然也會用父親的暗器攻擊敵人，負責服侍綱吉的日常生活起居，喜歡第十代的晴守笹川了平，年紀比綱吉大一歲，能力可以把骸和雲雀平定下來，大家很怕發飆中的蘇菲。

雷之守護者

藍波

義大利中小型黑手黨波維諾家族的殺手，但實際上只是個淘氣的5歲小孩，稱呼自己為「藍波大人」（ランボさん）、「我」（オレっち）。

身穿乳牛紋緊身衫（附有尾巴，不知為何，在開心時尾巴會搖），留著爆炸頭髮型並帶著牛角（可卸下）。因外表而被稱為「牛」。

擁有能讓電流通過但內臟不受傷害的「電擊皮膚」，當敵不過對方又超過他忍耐的界限時便會使用波維諾家族秘傳的武器「十年後火箭筒」（10年バズーカ），使用後會換成10年後的自己—俗稱「大人藍波」（大人ランボ）5分鐘。

做事不顧前因後果，又做愚蠢的事，常和獄寺與里包恩吵架，但最後都會被弄哭。

根據風太的排名，在「囉嗦黑手黨」和「最想殺他」的黑手黨排名中排行第一，口頭禪是「要•忍•耐」（が・ま・ん）。

本來是奉波維諾家族暗殺里包恩之命而來到日本，但因里包恩完全沒有理會他，所以他也忘記了目的。目前居住在澤田家。

夢想是成為波維諾家族的老大，要全世界都臣服於他。

10年後的藍波成長為一個愛打扮的英俊紳士，常說「哎呀呀」（やれやれ）等口頭禪，但過分自信和軟弱愛哭的性格，及與獄寺和里包恩的吵鬧的這一點卻沒有改變。與碧洋琪的前戀人羅密歐非常相似（死於不明原因的食物中毒），每次遇見她都會被追殺。十年後的藍波的必殺技「雷擊角」，從來也沒有成功攻擊過，每次都反被別人打倒。

20年後的藍波比10年後的藍波更有壓迫感，改善了雷擊角的弱點，並變成了完美的電擊皮膚。20年後的藍波愛用年幼時被獄寺寫上蠢牛的角。

卡洛琳

羅馬利歐所收養的女兒，原本是某一家族的僅存下來的孤兒，羅馬利歐看她可憐收養她，並且讓她到同盟家族彭哥列去受訓，當綱吉回到日本後也跟著去，準備保護綱吉，因此喜歡上風紀副委員長草壁哲矢，年紀比綱吉大一歲。

雲之守護者

雲雀恭彌

並盛中學的風紀委員長，黑髮鳳眼，通稱「雲雀」。生日（5月5日）是兒童節，因為是學校的假期才記下來。

喜歡的刨冰是宇治金時。

不僅是學校的不良學生，更是並盛一帶的老大，背景是一個謎。

討厭群體和被束縛，也討厭看到別人群聚，當看到別人群聚時，會以「討厭軟弱的草食性動物群聚在一起」為理由而將其咬殺。

是個戰鬥狂熱者，想與更強的對手戰鬥，也是風太的「並盛中學打架強人排行榜」的第1位，擅長使用改造過的枴子作為近距離攻擊武器。

手機鈴聲是並盛中學的校歌，而且時常穿著校服行動，可深深感受到他的愛校心，可是他穿著的不是學校指定的外套，而是披著學校的舊校服，在袖子上掛著風紀委員的臂章。

因說「我可以自由選擇班級」，所以不知道他是不是中學生，也不知道他的年齡。

因為里包恩很輕易地擋住他的攻擊，所以對里包恩很有興趣，常想著和他決鬥。

穆

霍華修斯的人，伊夫手下中具有魔女血統的孩子之一，是伊夫想要培養成霍華修斯的繼承人，父母親是伊夫的親戚，和伊夫非常的要好，自小給伊夫訓練到大的孩子，有個妹妹雪柔。

晴之守護者

笹川了平

京子的哥哥，並盛中學的拳擊社主將，是個以「極限」一詞為自己的做事原則及口頭禪的熱血男人。

雖然有時會與京子吵架，但也有身為哥哥的一面，馬上擔心京子。因為京子認為拳擊是「戴著拳套身穿一條短褲搏擊的玩意」而煩惱。

自稱的擂台稱號是「極限獅子拳了平」。小學時因幫助受流氓騷擾的京子受傷後所留下的疤痕現在還留在額中[14]。

打架和拳擊一樣很強，在風太的「並盛中學打架強人排行榜」中處於第5位。認為男生處女座很奇怪，所以自稱「拳擊座」。喜歡草莓口味的刨冰。

被裡包恩看中，成為家族的一員，但本人完全不知道。

做事稍為有點逞強，雖然沒有惡意，但每次都要周圍的人貫徹自己理念，因此磨練成一個做任何事都非常積極的熱血漢。

他是個把全部事物都關聯到拳擊的拳擊笨蛋，看到有資質的人就馬上勸他加入拳擊部。因為看到處於死氣彈狀態中阿綱的威力而感動，此後便常常勸阿綱加入拳擊社。

首次登場時是拳擊社主將及運動會的級長，讓人覺得他是高年級生，但實際是2年級生（本人也忘記了），現在是3年級生。

每次與獄寺見面都因意見不合而吵架。他不相信占卜，並說自己的命運是要自己開拓的，其實非常介意自己的抽籤運很差。

入江正一

住在阿綱家附近的一位戴眼鏡的少年，想把突然飛到他家的藍波送回阿綱那裡去，結果看到阿綱家混亂的的景象而大受驚嚇。

米爾菲歐雷第2羅薩隊隊長，梅洛尼基地最高負責人，階級A級。睛屬性，白魔咒部隊第二隊隊長。

作為羅薩隊的證明胸前別有玫瑰胸章（「羅薩（rosa）」的意思是義大利語的玫瑰）。

是米爾菲歐雷家族的重要人物之一，身邊跟著酷似切爾貝洛機關的兩位女性。

奉白蘭的命令在日本進行關於彭哥列的情報蒐集，很受白蘭信賴。

相當神經質，緊張時會肚子痛（過敏性腸症候群）。

波動屬性為「晴」，擁有自製的匣子「梅洛尼基地」。

在「白色圓形裝置」前，說明阿綱等人之所以會來到十年後是因為十年前的自己使用十年後的匣子及科技的緣故，並將十年後的阿綱等人以分子狀態儲存於白色圓形裝置中阻止其回去其後脫下自己的裝束說明自己是站在彭哥列這邊的。一切也是由10年後的他10年後的雲雀和10年後的綱吉策劃的，目的地是為防止世界被破壞。

梅洛尼基地的戰鬥結束後，和斯帕那一起加入了彭哥列的行列。

Choice彭哥列方參賽者之一，是彭哥列方的「目標」。

霧之守護者

庫洛姆‧骷髏‧瓦納

9代守護者中雲之守護者和霧之守護者的女兒，擁有強大的魔女血統，能夠利用六道輪迴來作戰，是綱吉的霧之守護者之一。

個性安靜寡言，喜歡和犬在一起，家裡的人習慣叫小凪。

山本建

蘭緹兒和山本剛的兒子，一次意外中誕生的孩子，年紀和庫洛姆一樣大，習慣用劍術，幻術也非常的強大，遺傳自母親那裡的力量，和哥哥的感情非常好，兩人常常黏在一起，有時小建給人家的感覺很弱小，實際上卻很強 。

六道骸

艾斯托拉涅歐家族出身。特徵是鳳梨般的髮型、閃電分岔及有數字（平時為六）的紅色右眼（左眼為藍色）。

使用特殊能力「六道輪迴」，以及只要用武器傷到他人就可附身在對方身上的「附身彈」。因為六道輪迴的關係擅長格鬥，使用三叉戟。

在阿綱等人陷入鳥兜的修羅匣能力時，霧梟型態變化，變成初代霧之守護者的武器「被喻為無法捕捉實體的幻影的D‧斯佩德的魔之鏡片」識破鳥兜的幻覺，使阿綱順利打敗鳥兜。

有一頭墨藍色像鳳梨一樣的髮型、藍色左眼、血紅色右眼的十多歲男子，擁有「六道輪迴」的能力。是彭哥列的霧之守護者。


	3. 家庭教師人物介紹

（會出現在文章中的死人，靈魂被封印在戒指中，隨時都會出現在大家的面前）

雅子

Giotto的妻子，Giotto到日本改名換姓後所娶得的妻子，原本是霍華休斯的人，本名緹雅娜，因為長的很像東方人的關係，在日本生活一點都不困難，代表過去，掌管時間的魔女，又稱時間魔女，又有東方最強魔女之稱，黑手黨強大力量的戒指就是她所製造出來的，畢生最想要做的一件事情就是毀滅復仇者監獄，後來由自己的子孫綱吉去做這件事情。

莉莉亞

是奈奈和由美子的祖先，代表現在，掌管記憶，又稱記憶魔女，因為是嫁給日本人的關係，就和姊姊雅子一直在日本生活，能力是可以讀到他人的記憶，只要對方的情緒很激動或是波動很大的話很容易讀到對方的記憶，綱吉就有這個能力可以讀到骸的記憶，奈奈可以讀到伊夫的記憶就是伊夫的情緒過大，也是因為這個能力的關係。

喬安娜

是伊夫和蘭緹兒的祖母，代表未來，掌管時空，又稱時空魔女，可以跨越不同的時空，能力是可以出動緊急召喚，這項能力可以召喚過去的自己以及其他的人，強大的力量讓她看見未來的一切，過世前有交代伊夫那些未來會發生的事情，要伊夫自己去做決定，自己去決定未來要怎樣創造，後來庫洛姆會用到這個能力，是雅子和莉莉亞最小的妹妹。

耶夫

喬安娜的大兒子，伊夫的父親，能力不輸給自己的母親，使用的武器是鐮刀，後來給自己的兒子伊夫，想要讓自己的孩子跟自己一樣擁有強大的力量，所以不惜動用實驗把自己可愛的孩子改造成可以變成女生的樣子，當然這件事情被所愛的妻子娜茵和喬安娜罵的很慘，總是教導伊夫做人的道理，知道約克很喜歡伊夫，也同意約克可以把伊夫娶回家。

娜茵

七代同父異母的妹妹，也是擁有大空火焰的人，母親是東方人的關係讓她擁有東方人的血統，有些像東方人的樣子，很疼愛伊夫，對於丈夫這樣對孩子做實驗很生氣，不要看她這樣體弱多病的，對於武器娜茵可是非常的精通的，可是終究不敵病魔的侵襲因而過世。

彩玉

七代的妻子，是個中國人，八代的母親，很疼愛伊夫，自從丈夫收養伊夫後就很疼愛伊夫，總是會教導伊夫很多的事情，是位溫柔嫻淑的女性，漂亮的樣子讓所有女性都自相慚愧，把伊夫視為自己的孩子一般，丈夫死後就好好的輔佐女兒和伊夫直到自己離開世界。

魯夫

耶夫的弟弟，喬安娜的二兒子，蘭緹兒的父親，強大的力量不輸給自己的哥哥，但是不想要接觸自己弟弟幹的骯髒事物所以離開家族投靠到別的家族去，娶了彭哥列中瓦利亞最美的首領芙洛蒂為妻子，生下蘭緹兒這個女兒，妻子過世後就獨立撫養女兒，女兒懷孕的時候把消息告訴伊夫，也對伊夫說很多人生的道理，以及要怎樣用人或是收養誰，可是卻在一次的任務中被自己的弟弟陷害因而死亡。

芙洛蒂

蘭緹兒的母親，魯夫的妻子，七代的瓦利亞首領，是六代的孫女，善用暗器攻擊別人，把自己畢生所學的東西都教給女兒，因為一次任務不小心中毒而過世，伊夫很小就進入瓦利亞被芙洛蒂訓練，芙洛蒂很嚴格的訓練伊夫和自己的女兒，但是伊夫和蘭緹兒都很尊敬芙洛蒂。


	4. 霍華休斯家族的由來

霍華休斯家族由雅子的祖父母也就是希爾和瑪莉，他們為霍華休斯家族的創辦人，也是第一代首領和首領夫人，他們集合所有的魔女創立這個家族，維持黑手黨的秩序，做為黑手黨世界的審判者，當然同時也挑選適合家族的人選加入家族當中，在位的時間很長，死亡的原因是病逝。

第二代首領繼承者是雅子的父母親亞拉當和夏娃，他們從自己的父母親手上把家族接受過來好好的管理，甚至挑選可以繼承他們一切的人選出來，同時也醞釀出最強的力量，守護世界上最強的力量“7³”，讓人可以變成嬰兒的那種力量“7³”，與妻子育有一子三女。

第三代首領繼承者為奧古斯都，緹雅娜、莉莉亞、喬安娜的哥哥，同時也是穆的曾祖父，繼承父親留下來的一切，為人心狠手辣、冷漠無情，對敵人從沒有好下場，唯一能夠讓他露出溫柔的表情的只有妻子亞塔莎和三位妹妹而已。

第四代首領繼承者為緹雅娜，在日本的名字為雅子，創造出彭哥列戒指和瑪雷戒指以及阿爾科巴雷諾的奶嘴，同時也與彭哥列訂定同盟協議書，吩咐以後的首領都不得與彭哥列切斷關係，後來在日本生活並嫁給Giotto為妻子。

第五代首領繼承者是莉莉亞，雅子的妹妹，力量與雅子不相上下，還沒移居嫁給日本丈夫依原之前接管姊姊所留下的家族，並且把家族管理的非常好，後來與丈夫依原相遇生下孩子後就移居日本，並且生下女兒由美子。

第六代首領繼承者為喬安娜的丈夫喬治亞，原為地方的小混混，因為有魔女血統的關係被喬安娜看上，兩人相戀結婚生子，後因為暗殺行動而過世。

第七代首領繼承者為喬安娜，丈夫過世後就由她接管家族的一切，把家族管理的有聲有色的，不輸給雅子在世的時候，力量強大的她可是很疼愛自己的孫子的，但是對於自己的兒子是背叛者也很嚴厲的要求要自己的大兒子去處理好，過世前要自己的孫子一定要鏟除背叛者。

第八代首領繼承者為耶夫，同時也是彭哥列七代的霧之守護者，力量非常的強大。

第九代首領繼承者為魯夫，同時為北義大利最強的家族的上曾人員。

第十代首領繼承者為魯多，奧古斯都的兒子，穆的祖父，堂哥魯夫過世後就接受管理家族，但是因為自己的身體不是很好，在位不到一年就把首領的位子傳給自己的姪子伊夫。

第十一代首領繼承者為伊夫，彭哥列八代的瓦利亞首領，彭哥列九代的霧之守護者，把投靠米莉森的家族成員全部血洗，重新整頓家族的秩序。

第十二代首領繼承者為穆，同時為彭哥列第十代雲之守護者。

第十三代首領繼承者為吉代，同時也是彭哥列第十一代的門外顧問最高管理者。

以下為霍華休斯家族成員介紹(有些其他人已經在其他的人物介紹中有介紹過，這裡就不多做講解了)：

希爾

霍華休斯的創始者，對待敵人非常的心狠手辣，不擇手段，在黑手黨創立後就建立家族，是最古老的家族之一。

瑪莉

第一代首領的妻子，為人溫柔沉默寡言。

亞拉當

希爾的兒子，做事有條有理，對人非常的和氣，不過對待背叛者就沒有那麼好，做起事情來絕對不會後悔的。

夏娃

亞拉當的妻子，美貌溫柔賢淑，三個女兒幾乎都遺傳到她的美貌。

奧古斯都

緹雅娜、莉莉亞、喬安娜的哥哥，穆的曾祖父，為人心狠手辣、冷漠無情，對敵人從沒有好下場，唯一能夠讓他露出溫柔的表情的只有妻子亞塔莎和三位妹妹而已。

依原

莉莉亞的丈夫，是名日本人，是Giotto的好友。

喬治亞‧六道

母親是魔女的關係所以擁有魔女的血統，父親是霍華休斯的人，但是因為不想加入家族的關係所以故意去當幫派的小混混，但是很喜歡喬安娜，和喬安娜是一起長大的青梅竹馬，後來重回家族的懷抱，成為喬安娜的丈夫。

伊森夫‧六道

喬治亞的哥哥，緹雅娜的初戀情人，因為某些原因離開家族另外娶妻生子，是骸的曾祖父，死後與緹雅娜在霍華休斯家族的戒指中在一起。

安東寧

耶夫和魯夫的弟弟，是家族的背叛者，不擇手段想要得到家族的一切，喬安娜在世的時候就禁止安東寧進入家族當中，但是安東寧與自己的大嫂莉塔有勾結，想要害死自己的大哥和姪子，害死自己的二哥和二嫂，後來被骸所殺死。

莉塔

故意嫁給耶夫的千金小姐，其實為安東寧的正式妻子，用盡心機不擇手段就是想要得到最高權力以及力量，與安東寧育有兩女，後被伊夫所殺死。

米莉森

安東寧和莉塔的大女兒，是白蘭的母親，後找伊夫報仇被雅子以背叛者的身分給處死。

潘希

安東寧和莉塔的二女兒，在家族的滅亡中逃過一劫，後來與姊姊米莉森要去找堂哥伊夫復仇，被雅子當成背叛者處死。

(莉塔和安東寧在魯多死後故意讓家族分裂成兩派，激進派的人都支持莉塔和潘希，稱安東寧為首領，後來又積極的想要剷除伊夫，讓伊夫忍無可忍的決定滅掉他們，另外所有擁有魔女血統的人都支持伊夫，他們對於安東寧的行徑有些看不下去，所以建議伊夫去毀滅他們)

由美子

奈奈的母親，是莉莉亞的女兒。

澤田奈奈

繼承母親魔女的血統，同時是伊夫的好朋友，兩人也是表兄妹，是伊夫的晴之守護者。

丹尼

穆的父親，伊夫的表哥，和伊夫很要好，身體不是很好。

雪

穆的母親，是傳統的東方女性，溫柔賢淑，生下女兒雪柔後就過逝。

都爾

九代瓦利亞的首領，後來被史庫瓦羅打敗，是擁有劍帝稱呼的男人，同時也是伊夫的雨之守護者。

沒有介紹的成員(雅子、莉莉亞、喬安娜、耶夫、魯夫、伊夫、蘭緹兒、夏馬爾、明日香、約克、綱吉、穆、雪柔、吉代)

以下是伊夫的家族重要成員，也是伊夫的守護者：

霍華休斯家族和彭哥列家族一樣，每位首領都有專屬的六位守護者

首領：伊夫

雲之守護者：約克(伊夫的丈夫)

晴之守護者：奈奈(伊夫的表妹)、偉夫(九代的晴守，伊夫一起長大的青梅竹馬)

霧之守護者：蘭緹兒(伊夫的堂妹)

雨之守護者：都爾(伊夫的手下)

嵐之守護者：夏馬爾(伊夫所收養的弟弟)

雷之守護者：天宮明日香(伊夫所收養的妹妹)

六道家族是霍華休斯家族裡面的暗殺家族，功用就和瓦利亞差不多，只是六道家族的人大部分都擁有魔女血統，骸的六道之眼是從六道家族裡的人得到的，安東寧利用艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人得到這個眼睛，在把它植入骸的體內，只是他沒有想到骸是六道家族的後代，可以適應那個眼睛，這也是艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人完全沒有想到的事情。

六道家族沒有任何正式的首領，他們的存在只有很親密的人才會知道的，完完全全隱藏在黑暗當中，只為了守護霍華休斯家族的歷任首領，他們的責任就是保護首領的安全，不要讓首領受到任何的傷害，但是在喬治亞繼位霍華休斯家族的首領後，六道家族就完全不復存在，自己的哥哥伊森夫很早就刻意脫離霍華休斯家族，就像自己一樣，只因為他們的父親不希望他們待在霍華休斯家族裡，只可惜他們兄弟倆人都愛上公主，一對開花結果，另外一對卻無緣回應。


	5. 死氣的火焰

死氣的火焰每個人都不同。第2代首領和XANXUS使用的類似光球的火焰稱為「憤怒之炎」，由死氣的火焰衍生。火焰也有強弱之分。也可用火焰的推進力在空中飛翔或作為機器人的動力源。

火焰的屬性分為「天空」、「嵐」、「雨」、「雲」、「晴」、「雷」、「霧」7種。各自的屬性有其各自的顏色及性質。火焰的純度愈高顏色愈鮮明。

屬性 火焰顏色 性質 說明

天空 橙色 ?1 七種火焰中推進力最好的。

嵐 紅色 分解 能使碰觸的物質慢慢分解變成碎片。

雨 藍色 鎮靜 熄滅火焰，壓制敵人攻擊，讓人體機能幾乎停止，使對方陷入昏迷。

雲 紫色 增殖 吸收對方火焰，進一步增加數量。

晴 黃色 活性 以勢不可擋的速度產生新生細胞，擁有著高速的治癒能力。

雷 綠色 硬化 比其他火焰更堅硬，難以突破，也比較容易突破敵人火焰防禦。

霧 靛色 構築 可以構築出具有真實感的幻覺。


	6. 家教人物介紹

【黑川花、京子和小春會在十年後當上彭哥列的重要幹部，是綱吉非常好的三位幫手】

九代守護者介紹

伊夫‧卡納（男）

彭哥列第九代霧之守護者，擅長把敵人精神折磨而死，收養骸和犬，與雲守是一對情侶，超級疼愛綱吉，把綱吉、骸、犬當成自己親生的孩子看待，庫洛姆為親生女兒，同時也是霍華休斯家族的首領，能力媲美第一代瓦利亞，是八代瓦利亞首領。

約克‧瓦納（男）

彭哥列第九代雲之守護者，個性孤傲冷漠，擁有一半中國人的血統，曾經是教導同父異母的妹妹的兒子雲雀恭彌打鬥，一樣是拿著拐子殺死敵人的傢伙，與霧守是一對情侶，收養城島犬。

塞維爾‧伊森夫（男）

彭哥列第九代雷之守護者，習慣性利用氣象管【海賊王中娜美所用的武器】製造雷雨殺人，與晴守是一對情侶，負責教育下一代的雷守藍波，收養一平，同時也是羅馬利歐的女兒卡洛琳的老師。

偉夫‧傑肯（男）

彭哥列第九代晴之守護者，與雷守是一對情侶，收養風太並且教育風太，會世界各國的拳法，是教導綱吉體術的老師，收養妹妹的女兒蘇菲亞。

霍爾‧建肯（男）

彭哥列第九代嵐之守護者，與雨守是一對情侶，擅用暗器殺人，和雨守琳育有一女，蘇菲‧建肯，並且收養柿本千種。

山本琳（女）

第九代守護者中唯一的女性，彭哥列第九代雨之守護者，山本剛的妹妹，和兄長從同一個師傅那承傳時雨蒼燕流，不過琳是二刀流的劍術士，與嵐守是一對情侶，和嵐守霍爾育有一女，蘇菲‧建肯。

蘭緹兒

伊夫的堂妹，能力僅次於伊夫，母親是七代的瓦利亞首領，魔女的後代，武器為扇子，擅長用幻術，是山本剛的續絃妻子，同時也是山本建的母親。

蘇芳

綱吉的外公，看似平凡人，卻有著不一樣的洞察力，謎樣的一切，過去的一切沒有人知道，只知道有可能是貴族的後裔，其他不得而知。

由美子

綱吉的外婆，魔女的後代，莉莉亞的女兒。

澤田家綱

綱吉的爺爺，同樣是門外顧問一員，已經升格為長老，非常中意骸。

澤田昭子

綱吉的奶奶，平凡人一位。

桑普森

約克的父親，義大利有錢的商人，是七代的好友。

仙蒂

約克的繼母，本名柳仙蒂，跟約克的母親一樣是中國人。

天宮明日香

夏馬爾同父異母的妹妹，同樣是伊夫的家人，本業是彭哥列中數一數二的殺手，副業是蛋糕店的老闆娘。

風

一平的師父，阿爾科巴雷諾之一。【介紹請去看阿爾科巴雷諾的資料那篇文章】

其他人物介紹

卡洛琳

羅馬利歐所收養的女兒，原本是某一家族的僅存下來的孤兒，羅馬利歐看她可憐收養她，並且讓她到同盟家族彭哥列去受訓，當綱吉回到日本後也跟著去，準備保護綱吉，因此喜歡上風紀副委員長草壁哲矢，年紀比綱吉大一歲。

蘇菲‧建肯

嵐守和雨守的女兒，是三刀流的劍術士，綱吉的隨扈，也是綱吉唯一的女性玩伴，從母親那繼承時雨蒼燕流，當然也會用父親的暗器攻擊敵人，負責服侍綱吉的日常生活起居，喜歡第十代的晴守笹川了平，年紀比綱吉大一歲，能力可以把骸和雲雀平定下來，大家很怕發飆中的蘇菲。

山本建

蘭緹兒和山本剛的兒子，一次意外中誕生的孩子，年紀和庫洛姆一樣大，習慣用劍術，幻術也非常的強大，遺傳自母親那裡的力量，和哥哥的感情非常好，兩人常常黏在一起，有時小建給人家的感覺很弱小，實際上卻很強 。

凱薩琳

蘭奇亞的妻子，她是彭哥列的情報人員，有最美麗的情婦之稱，本來是小家族的千金小姐，後來家族滅亡後投靠彭哥列，實際上是雲守約克撿回來的孩子。

穆

霍華修斯的人，伊夫手下中具有魔女血統的孩子之一，是伊夫想要培養成霍華修斯的繼承人，父母親是伊夫的親戚，和伊夫非常的要好，自小給伊夫訓練到大的孩子，有個妹妹雪柔。

雪柔

穆的妹妹，年紀和藍波、一平一樣大，是個很可愛的小女孩，父母生下她後沒多久就過世，由伊夫帶大的孩子，喜歡一平的師父，長大後就嫁給一平的師父。

入江若葉

入江正一的遠房堂姊，因為出色的工作能力被挖角到密魯菲奧雷跟自己的堂弟一起工作，能力出色到不行，個性上面很像綱吉和正一，喜歡斯帕納。

安德烈

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的寶貝兒子，超喜歡待在綱吉的身邊，總是喜歡和妹妹一起說話吵綱吉，遺傳自父親XANXUS的黑髮，年紀和藍波一樣大，非常的仰慕父母親與綱吉，喜歡一平，十歲時已經是確定是出色的瓦利亞下任繼承者。

安妮

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的寶貝女兒，超喜歡待在綱吉的身邊，總是喜歡和哥哥一起說話吵綱吉，遺傳自母親史庫瓦羅的銀髮，超級仰慕綱吉與自己的母親，喜歡風太，年紀和藍波一樣大。

安東尼‧加百羅涅

迪諾和恭彌的寶貝兒子，沒有遺傳到父親的終極BOSS體質，第十一代加百羅涅的繼承者，遺傳到父親帥氣的樣子，習慣用鞭子攻擊敵人，但是會用拐子，僅限於在心情不好的時候，和幻是歡喜冤家，喜歡光希。

潔蒂‧加百羅涅

迪諾和恭彌的寶貝女兒，面容像似雲雀，有父親的浪漫個性以及母親孤傲的性格，習慣用拐子攻擊對手，第十一代雲守繼承者，也會用鞭子。

澤田吉代

綱吉撿回來的孩子，因為像極了骸的關係所以留下來撫養，實際上是個純正日本人，父母親因為一場意外而過世，本來好好的在育幼院生活的他，太想念父母的關係而跑出育幼院，因此被回到日本的綱吉撿到，辦領認養手續後正式成為彭哥列的一份子，藍髮褐眼，長大後為第十一代門外顧問，後來又繼承霍華休斯家族的首領，所有能力是伊夫教導的。

六道幻

骸和綱吉的寶貝兒子，跟骸一樣喜歡用幻術，但是有遺傳到母親的死氣之火，就如同綱吉一樣都是樣樣精通，忽略掉死氣之火的部份的話就像是骸的翻版，只是頭髮的顏色是褐色，第十一代彭哥列首領繼承者。

六道光希

骸和綱吉的寶貝女兒，擁有死氣之火，跟母親一樣是用手套攻擊敵人，但是也是會用幻術，就如同綱吉一樣都是樣樣精通，如果忽略掉那藍色的頭髮的話，光希的個性簡直就像是綱吉的翻版，第十一代霧守繼承者。

山本皆人

山本和獄寺的寶貝兒子，第十一代雨守繼承者，承接父親武的時雨蒼燕流，繼承時金雨，同時也學會母親的炸藥攻擊，在音樂上有出色的天份。

山本蓮

山本和獄寺的寶貝女兒，第十一代嵐守繼承者，個性比較偏向母親獄寺準人，習慣拿炸藥攻擊敵人，偶爾也是會用劍術攻擊敵人，跟兄長一樣有出色的音樂天份。

亞歷山大

夏馬爾和碧洋琪的寶貝兒子，一樣是操縱三叉戟蚊來攻擊對手，後成為瓦利亞的幹部，跟父母親一樣。

艾嘉莎

夏馬爾和碧洋琪的寶貝女兒，一樣是用有毒料理攻擊敵人，後成為瓦利亞的幹部，跟父母親一樣。

艾倫

巴吉爾和京子的寶貝兒子，個性跟父親一樣是個好好人，後成為幻的秘書。

泰瑞莎

巴吉爾和京子的寶貝女兒，個性跟母親一樣少根筋，但是卻成為彭哥列中不可或缺的幹部。

笹川輝耀

了平和蘇菲的寶貝兒子，第十一代晴守繼承者，有的時候也會跟父親一樣熱血過度，會使用劍術。

笹川紫織

了平和蘇菲的寶貝女兒，安靜寡言的女孩，跟母親一樣習慣用劍術。

柿本誠一

千種和小春的寶貝兒子，跟父親一樣沉默寡言，但是擁有聰明的頭腦，喜歡靜靜的看書。

柿本詩慧

千種和小春的寶貝女兒，是個充滿活力的活潑女孩，相對哥哥的沉默寡言，她的個性比較外向活潑，一樣有不輸給哥哥的頭腦。

城島亞

犬和庫洛姆的寶貝兒子，個性衝動易怒，會使用幻術，個性雖然衝動易怒卻很單純。

城島安芸

犬和庫洛姆的寶貝女兒，個性安靜單純，偶爾會少根筋，擁有超高的幻術技巧。

巴頓

蘭奇亞和凱薩琳的兒子，隸屬於彭哥列情報人員，跟父親蘭奇亞一樣強。

碧翠絲

蘭奇亞和凱薩琳的女兒，跟母親凱薩琳一樣隸屬於彭哥列情報人員。

草壁直人

草壁哲矢和卡洛琳的兒子，隸屬於加百羅涅家族手下工作，是情報組的人員，是安東尼的玩伴。

草壁瞳

草壁哲矢和卡洛琳的女兒，隸屬於加百羅涅家族手下工作，是情報組的人員，是潔蒂的玩伴。

維莎．傑索

白蘭和入江正一的女兒，當傑索家族和彭哥列家族同盟後就常常往彭哥列跑，因此喜歡上大自己三歲的吉代。

希洛．傑索

白蘭和入江正一的兒子，喜歡和自己的姊姊一樣往彭哥列跑，繼承母親擁有天才般的頭腦，喜歡山本海。

山本亮

建和M.M的寶貝兒子，劍術高手，承接父親建的時雨蒼燕流。

山本海

建和M.M的寶貝女兒，和母親一樣是用單簧管攻擊敵人，會劍術。

莉亞

小小年紀就被收養到彭哥列，暫時由XANXUS和史庫瓦羅看管，成為安德烈和安妮的妹妹，善用雙槍和劍術，學習能力很好，是大家非常看好的孩子。

卡特爾

若葉和斯帕納的兒子，擁有跟父母親一樣的出色工作能力，總是往來於彭哥列家族和密魯菲奧雷家族，兩個家族的開發部門多少有往來的關係，卡特爾就是負責這些事務，因此喜歡上桃樂絲。

桃樂絲

穆和小花(黑川花)的女兒，擁有厲害的幻術技巧，以及出色的魔女能力，是大家眾所期望的孩子，隸屬於霧守底下工作，是非常出色的情報人員。

☆彩虹之子的配對全無孩子，因為他們本身就是孩子，解除詛咒後他們緩慢的生長，十年後已經恢復以前的身體，但是因為詛咒的關係還有就是戀人年紀小的關係才沒有生育的跡象。

彩虹之子配對：

RL、BM、可拉、風雪、γ優


	7. 家教人物關係圖

澤田家康(Giotto = 喬托，妻：雅子，緹雅娜)  
↓  
子 澤田家綱(妻：澤田昭子)  
↓  
孫 澤田家光(妻：澤田奈奈)  
↓  
曾孫 澤田綱吉(夫：六道骸)  
↓  
玄孫 澤田吉代

伊森夫‧六道(妻不祥)  
↓  
子不祥  
↓  
孫不祥  
↓  
曾孫 六道骸(妻：澤田綱吉)

Fabio = 法比歐(妻：彩玉)  
↓  
女：Daniela = 達尼爾拉

Timoteo = 提摩太(妻：Daniela = 達尼爾拉)  
↓  
子：XANXUS(妻：史佩畢爾‧史庫瓦羅)  
↓  
┌孫子：安德烈  
│  
├孫女：安妮  
│  
└次孫女：莉亞

依原(妻：莉莉亞)  
↓  
女：由美子(夫：蘇芳)  
↓  
孫女：澤田奈奈(夫：澤田家光)

喬治亞‧六道(妻：喬安娜)  
┌長子：耶夫(妻：娜茵)→孫：伊夫  
│  
├次子：魯夫(妻：芙洛蒂)→孫女：蘭緹兒  
│  
└三子：安東寧(養子)

┌夏馬爾  
│─────→同父異母的兄妹，由伊夫撿回去收養  
└天宮明日香

約克‧瓦納(妻：伊夫‧卡納)  
┌長子：雲雀恭彌(侄子)  
│  
├次子：六道骸(養子)  
│  
├三子：城島犬(養子)  
│  
└長女：庫洛姆‧髑髏‧瓦納(親生女兒)

塞維爾‧伊森夫(妻：偉夫‧傑肯)  
┌蘇菲亞‧傑肯‧伊森夫(M.M)《偉夫的姪女》  
│  
├風太(養子)  
│  
└一平(養女)

霍爾‧建肯(妻：山本琳)  
┌長女：蘇菲‧建肯  
│  
└長子：柿本千種(養子)

山本剛(妻：蘭緹兒)  
┌山本武(與前妻生的孩子)  
│  
└山本建

丹尼(妻：雪)  
┌長子：穆  
│  
└長女：雪柔

六道骸(妻：澤田綱吉)  
┌長子：澤田吉代  
│  
├次子：六道幻  
│  
└長女：六道光希

迪諾‧加百羅涅(妻：雲雀恭彌)  
┌長子：安東尼‧加百羅涅  
│  
└長女：潔蒂‧加百羅涅

蘭奇亞(妻：凱薩琳)  
┌長子：巴頓  
│  
└長女：碧翠絲

山本武(妻：獄寺隼人)  
┌長子：山本皆人  
│  
└長女：山本蓮

夏馬爾(妻：碧洋琪)  
┌長子：亞歷山大  
│  
└長女：艾嘉莎

巴吉爾(妻：笹川京子)  
┌長子：艾倫  
│  
└長女：泰瑞莎

笹川了平(妻：蘇菲‧建肯)  
┌長子：笹川輝耀  
│  
└長女：笹川紫織

柿本千種(妻：三浦春)  
┌長子：柿本誠一  
│  
└長女：柿本詩慧

城島犬(妻：庫洛姆‧髑髏‧瓦納)  
┌長子：城島亞  
│  
└長女：城島安芸

草壁哲矢(妻：卡洛琳)  
┌長子：草壁直人  
│  
└長女：草壁瞳

白蘭．傑索(妻：入江正一)  
┌長子：維莎．傑索  
│  
└長女：希洛．傑索

山本建(妻：蘇菲亞)  
┌長子：山本亮  
│  
└長女：山本海

斯帕納(妻：入江若葉)  
↓  
子：卡特爾

穆‧霍華休斯(妻：黑川花)  
↓  
女：桃樂絲


	8. 家庭教師使用招式說明(轉)

招式

澤田綱吉

死氣的零地點突破：初代首領發明的招式。與死氣狀態相反。發動前會有不規則的火焰釋放。

零地點突破 改：吸收火焰後轉成自己的力量，為阿綱以超直覺自創招式。

零地點突破 初代版：使手上的火焰變為負的超壓縮能量，也就是寒氣，可以用來封住死氣之火。

零地點突破 空手入白刃：在對幻騎士之戰中，用這招接下刀的斬擊。

X BURNER、X BURNER AIR、X BURNER 超爆發：X手套Ver.V.R的專用招式，用左手放出的柔之炎支持，用右手的剛之炎來發射攻擊，X BURNER AIR則是空中使用的版本，原本因為缺乏地面的支撐，所以會造成無法平衡而飛出去，但已因為特製隱形眼鏡的開發而克服，因炎壓超過２０萬Ｖ而具有極強威力，稱為超爆發。

X STREAM：藉由旋轉來產生旋轉的氣流，在與死莖隊之戰中，用此招將其中一隻的器官全部易位。

山本武

時雨蒼燕流：戰國時代殺人的劍法。師傅傳承招式時只能展示一次。對時雨蒼燕流來說，傳承就是代表著變化。時雨蒼燕流的繼承人不但接收先人所遺留的型，還要完成新型，然後傳給弟子。因此時雨蒼燕流一旦遇不到具備氣度、才能兼備的人，將會從世上消失。被稱為「滅亡的劍法」。

名稱 東立譯名 正文社譯名 型式 內容

第一型 車軸雨 車軸の雨 攻式 向前猛烈突擊。

第二型 逆卷雨 逆巻く雨

[註 2] 傾盆大雨 波濤洶湧 守式 捲起水波，使對手看不到自己。

第三型 留客雨 遣らずの雨 留客之雨 留客雨 攻式 用腳將劍踢出，使劍以迅雷不及掩耳的速度刺向對手。

第四型 守式

第五型 五月雨 五月雨 梅雨 梅雨 攻式 在攻擊的時候可以換手，變換自如的斬擊。

第六型 守式

第七型 繁吹雨 繁吹き雨 水花四濺 狂風暴雨 守式

第八型 篠突雨 篠突く雨 滂沱大雨 傾盆大雨 攻式 山本剛所完成。

秋雨 秋雨 秋雨 秋雨 攻式 其他支派所完成。

第九型 映照雨 うつし雨 倒影之雨 雨中影 攻式 山本武自創。捲起水波(水之競技場)，讓自己的影子映在水波上，讓敵人上當，再繞到敵人後面攻擊，為逆卷之雨的應用。

第十型 燕特攻 燕特攻 燕特攻 特式 山本武參考史庫瓦羅的劍法「鮫特攻」而自創。

第十一型 燕之嘴 燕の嘴 特式 山本武參考史庫瓦羅的劍法「鮫之牙」而自創。

鮫衝撃

藍波

電擊角：頭上安裝兩個角之後，使用帶有電流的角進行攻擊的技能。帶有100萬伏特的電流。是一種只有藍波這種電擊皮膚體質的人才能使用的高難度技能。不過其最大的弱點在於角的攻擊範圍小，20年後的藍波已克服這個弱點。

電流反擊：利用自己的電擊皮膚，讓電流流向地面。

笹川了平

極限太陽

極限英格拉姆

六道骸、庫洛姆‧骷髏

六道輪迴：使用在六道習得的能力。右眼數字的變化代表能力的轉換。

一、地獄道：使人產生幻覺，造成對方精神損傷。若幻覺過於真實，甚至可造成物理傷害。

二、餓鬼道：能奪取對手技能。

三、畜生道：召喚令對方致死的有毒生物出來。

四、修羅道：眼睛冒出鬥氣，格鬥能力上升。

五、人間道：體內併出黑色鬥氣，得到修羅道以上的格鬥能力，是最危險的一道。

六、天界道：操控對手意識。

碧洋琪

Poison-cooking：把毒藥放入料理中。風太的「非常痛苦的毒殺排行」第3名。變種有殺傷力兩倍的「Poison-cookingII」（也有III），還有一種叫做「千紫毒萬紅」的Poison-cooking，會在她憤怒時出現，會把所有被她碰到的東西變成Poison-cooking。其他還有各式各樣的變形。

一平

餃子拳：用拳法壓縮餃子饅頭裡的大蒜氣味，之後傳送到對方的鼻子使其神經麻痺。因而得以控制對方的行動。但因為是空氣看不見，所以看起來很像超能力。風太的「中距離攻擊排行」520個技能裡排行第116名。

筒子定時炸彈：當害羞到極點時，額頭上會出現麻將的九筒。當從九筒倒數到一筒時，全身的汗腺會一口氣排出餃子瓦斯，威力抵得上一顆小隕石。在退隱時，她的師父將這個能力封印，不過在看到通關密碼「花椰菜怪物」（小時候的藍波）後又解開了。風太的「黑手黨絕招排名」816個技能裡的第38名。

高三元：在黑曜篇出現過的招數。

Dr.夏馬爾

三叉戟蚊：使用帶有Dr.夏馬爾所罹患的666種（333對）不治之症的蚊子攻擊對手的技能。

骷髏病：在死前會把說不出口的秘密和羞恥，以文字佈滿全身的病(動畫是以骷髏佈滿全身)，會在發病後一小時死去。又叫「羞恥到死的病」。相對的症狀是「天使病」。

櫻暈症：在櫻花林中就站不起來的病。

震動症候群：得了此症以後，將無法激烈運動，否則會死亡。

城島犬

模式：鑲上動物的牙齒變能使用那個動物的能力。

猴子模式

金剛模式

狼模式

獵豹模式

獅子模式

負鼠模式

袋鼠模式

M.M

燃燒顫音

蘭奇亞

千蛇烈霸使用附有巨大鎖鏈的鐵球「蛇鋼球」攻擊，因為蛇鋼球上的紋路使氣流互相纏繞產生出風暴，威力可達好幾倍。變形有「剛蛇烈霸」、「飛蛇烈霸」。

暴蛇烈霸

墨列堤

Addio使自己的心臟停止呈假死狀態。

XANXUS

憤怒的暴發

炎之鐵槌

炎之蕾

決別的一擊

史佩爾畢‧史庫瓦羅

鮫衝撃透過劍使出渾身的一擊，使對方的身體麻痺。

鮫之牙

鮫特攻

瑪門

念寫

列威‧亞‧坦

列威伏特

幻騎士

四劍

大戰模式


	9. 彭哥列的起源和黑手黨的由來

第一代首領號稱擁有一切現象，包容一切像天空一般，所以，他的戒指就是『天空之戒』。

而他的守護者們，則是影響天空的各種氣候。

『雨之戒』：洗淨一切不利於家族的危險，為其帶來滋潤的村雨。

『雲之戒』：不被任何東西所拘束，走自我道路獨自守護家族的孤高浮雲。

『霧之戒』：掌握不到實體的幻影，藉此來蠱惑敵人，讓家族的實體不至於被發現。

『嵐之戒』：總是成為攻擊的核心，毫不停息的吹著強勁的暴風。

『晴之戒』：照亮天空的太陽，也為家族所閃耀。

『雷之戒』：引含激烈一擊的雷電，不光是針對雷擊有效，他也是承受對家族成員施加的損傷，進而加以消除的避雷針。

還有，影子部隊，『瓦利亞』。

MAFIA，義大利語的黑手黨。

它的來由是在13世紀，西西里島還屬於法國統治時的事。

有一名即將成婚的少女被法國兵侵犯後猝死了。

她的愛人當場抱著她的遺體，以義大利語吶喊道：「Morte alla Francia ltalia enela ！」

（所有的法國佬去死！）

每個字的開頭第一個字母，就組成了黑手黨MAFIA。

血債血還，以血償還。

是黑手黨的中心誓言。


	10. 魔女的種類

魔女的由來起源於中古世紀的歐洲，他們是一群擁有不可思議力量的人，他們可以擁有很長的時間，老化的速度比一般人還要慢，歲月的痕跡在他們的身上一點也不明顯，愚蠢的人們把他們視為怪物，而野心勃勃的人們把他們視為工具，善良的人們接納他們，並且幫助他們，因此身為魔女的人總是在保護善良的人類，建立屬於自己的黑手黨家族也是這個原因，他們想要保護善良的人們，讓他們過著安逸的生活。

死亡魔女和黑暗魔女都是無情的人，他們不會幫助人類，他們會奪取人類的性命，把那些不應該存在的人都消滅，只留下他們想要的人類。

魔女也擁有分別七種屬性的火焰，但是擁有雙重的火焰或是多重的火焰的人大有人在，火焰的純度越高就代表那位魔女的力量非常的強大。

魔女的分類是看他們擁有哪些特質而決定，並不會因為父母親是什麼樣的魔女，生出來的小孩就是什麼樣的魔女，如果是魔女和魔女的混血魔女就要看屬性有沒有相剋，如果有相剋的話，力量絕對會比那種沒有相剋或是人類和魔女混血還要來的弱。

三大魔女(過去、現在、未來)

時間魔女

代表過去，掌管時間的一切，可以讓時間倒退或是前進，甚至可以停止時間，是所有魔女中最強大的一群，可以操控時間是他們最大的優勢，讓一個人的時間停止或是倒退甚至前進對他們來說都是輕而易舉的事情。

代表人物：緹雅娜

記憶魔女

代表現在，掌管世間萬物的記憶，所有的記憶都在他們的掌控之中，可以讀到情緒波動很大的人的記憶，甚至他們可以修改別人的記憶，讓許多事情看似沒有發生過的樣子，他們也可以消除別人的記憶。

代表人物：莉莉亞

時空魔女

代表未來，可以穿越任何的時空，所以可以修改自己的過去或是未來，能力足以和時間魔女匹敵，因此很多人都不敢與時空魔女為敵，強大的力量可以修改過去與未來，可以穿越時空帶走任何人，或是帶任何人跨越時空。

代表人物：喬安娜

三大魔女以外的魔女

生命魔女

掌管生命萬物一切的魔女，可以讓生命起死回生，讓一切看起來非常的美好。

代表人物：優尼

死亡魔女

掌管生命萬物死亡的一切的魔女，是所有魔女中最無情的一族，毫不猶豫的就可以把人判死亡，是讓大家都害怕的魔女。

代表人物：喬治亞

元素魔女

掌管天地萬物所有元素的魔女，最初的元素就是他們這群人在掌管的。

代表人物：γ

白晝魔女

掌管陽光的魔女，亦即和生命魔女有同樣的功能，讓所有的草木欣欣向榮和人們都可以安居樂業，可以看透人心。

代表人物：亞塔莎

黑暗魔女

跟死亡魔女一樣都是冷酷無情的一族，因為掌管黑暗的關係可以讓人恐懼，所以擁有控制人心的力量，也可以看透人心。

代表人物：白蘭

擁有魔女血統的人物

希爾－黑暗魔女

瑪莉－生命魔女

亞拉當－生命魔女

夏娃－白晝魔女

奧古斯都－黑暗魔女

亞塔莎－生命魔女

伊森夫－死亡魔女

安東寧－死亡魔女

米莉森－黑暗魔女

→米莉森的丈夫是傑索家族的創立者，他也擁有一些白晝魔女的血統，所以白蘭的力量比其他魔女的力量還要來的弱就是這個原因，父母親的血統是相剋的。

潘希－黑暗魔女

由美子－記憶魔女

奈奈－記憶魔女

丹尼－生命魔女

家綱－時間魔女

家光－時間魔女

穆－黑暗魔女

雪柔－白晝魔女

骸－死亡魔女

耶夫－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

魯夫－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

伊夫－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

蘭緹兒－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

庫洛姆－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

小建－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

綱吉－記憶魔女和時間魔女的混血

吉代－死亡魔女和時間魔女的混血

幻－死亡魔女、時間魔女、記憶魔女的混血

光希－死亡魔女、時間魔女、記憶魔女的混血

亞－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

安芸－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

維莎－白晝魔女

希洛－黑暗魔女

亮－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

海－死亡魔女和時空魔女的混血

桃樂絲－生命魔女

優尼的外婆－元素魔女

里包恩－黑暗魔女和元素魔女的混血

可樂尼洛－元素魔女

拉爾－元素魔女

瑪蒙－元素魔女

風－元素魔女

史卡魯－元素魔女

威爾帝－元素魔女

☆彩虹之子都是由元素魔女那些人的後代所挑出來的，元素是成為彩虹之子的條件，里包恩比別人強大的原因是他是兩種魔女的混血。


	11. 第十一代守護者和小孩子配對

彭哥列首領：六道幻

門外顧問(霍華休斯首領)：澤田吉代

霧之守護者：六道光希

雨之守護者：山本皆人

嵐之守護者：山本蓮

雲之守護者：潔蒂‧加百羅涅

晴之守護者：笹川耀輝

雷之守護者：草壁瞳

瓦利亞首領：安德烈

副首領：安妮

成員之一：莉亞

成員之二：亞歷山大

成員之三：艾嘉莎

彭哥列人員

首領秘書：艾倫

幹部之一：泰瑞莎

情報組人員

之一：巴頓

之二：碧翠絲

隸屬於各部門的成員

雨：笹川紫織

雨：山本亮

雨：山本海

嵐：柿本誠一

嵐：柿本詩慧

霧：城島亞

霧：城島安芸

霧：桃樂絲

加百羅涅第十一代首領：安東尼‧加百羅涅

加百羅涅情報組

之一：草壁直人

密魯菲奧雷家族的成員

首領：希洛‧傑索

副首領：維莎‧傑索

開發部門人員：卡特爾

小孩子配對

安德烈＆一平

安妮＆風太

安東尼‧加百羅涅＆六道光希

澤田吉代＆維莎．傑索

六道幻＆山本蓮

山本皆人＆莉亞

亞歷山大＆碧翠絲

艾倫＆艾嘉莎

笹川輝耀＆城島安芸

柿本誠一＆笹川紫織

城島亞＆泰瑞莎

巴頓＆柿本詩慧

草壁直人＆潔蒂‧加百羅涅

希洛．傑索＆山本海

山本亮＆草壁瞳

卡特爾＆桃樂絲

彩虹之子配對：RL、BM、可拉、風雪、γ優


	12. 初代守護者介紹

第一代首領號稱擁有一切現象，包容一切像天空一般，所以，他的戒指就是『天空之戒』。

第一代首領：喬托

武器：手套

而他的守護者們，則是影響天空的各種氣候。

『雨之戒』：洗淨一切不利於家族的危險，為其帶來滋潤的村雨。

第一代雨之守護者：羅傑．哥爾

武器：西洋劍

『雲之戒』：不被任何東西所拘束，走自我道路獨自守護家族的孤高浮雲。

第一代雲之守護者：伊森夫．六道

武器：拐子

{是唯一會使用幻術的雲之守護者，同時也是能夠和霧之守護者平安相處的雲之守護者，第一代的兩人是兄弟。}

『霧之戒』：掌握不到實體的幻影，藉此來蠱惑敵人，讓家族的實體不至於被發現。

第一代霧之守護者：喬治亞．六道

武器：海神三叉戟

『嵐之戒』：總是成為攻擊的核心，毫不停息的吹著強勁的暴風。

第一代嵐之守護者：雷利．阿德里恩

武器：炸藥

『晴之戒』：照亮天空的太陽，也為家族所閃耀。

第一代晴之守護者：傑克斯．波卡諾

武器：拳擊套

『雷之戒』：引含激烈一擊的雷電，不光是針對雷擊有效，他也是承受對家族成員施加的損傷，進而加以消除的避雷針。

第一代雷之守護者：布雷爾．溫拿

武器：電極皮膚{可以自由自在的釋放電擊，類型請自己去參考閃靈二人組裡面的天野銀次}

還有，影子部隊，『瓦利亞』。

創立者為第一代霧之守護者和雲之守護者

第一代瓦利亞首領為“喬治亞．六道”

副首領“伊森夫．六道”

成員為最精銳的精英{霍華休斯家族、彭哥列家族、六道家族中挑選出來的精英份子。}

☆同時期喬治亞和緹雅娜商量過讓一部分的霍華休斯家族的人員成為彭哥列底下的人員，建立霍華休斯家族的制度，主要方面是在制衡彭哥列的權力核心以及霍華休斯家族的權力核心，因此第一代的霍華休斯家族體系的創立者為喬治亞和緹雅娜，實際上歸為緹雅娜這位首領管理。

門外顧問組織第一代創立者為“依原正和”

其成員多為情報人員或是不擅長暗殺或是出任務的人，但是挑選出來的人也是精英份子。

彭哥列四大體系在第一代首領之間已經確立，同時制衡兩個家族的權力核心，以防家族之間為了利益產生不必要的鬥爭，每個體系都各有掌權的代表，不可因為權力的關係而把所有的代表給剷除，同時首領要經過其他三個體系的承認才可以繼承為首領，當然也會經過歷代首領的見證才有可能成為首領，這是最簡單的制衡方式。

除了第一代之外，之後歷代的雲守和霧守是敵對的狀態，但自第一代起雨守和嵐守就是情人的關係，除了八代的雨守和嵐守不是之外，其他代代的雨守和嵐守都是情人關係，第十一代後全部都有改善，沒有敵對的問題同時也不是情人。


	13. 阿爾柯巴雷諾人物介紹

「Arcobaleno」指義大利語中彩虹，在黑手黨之中代表的是7名最強的嬰兒，別名「被詛咒的嬰兒」，又稱「彩虹之子」。每個都擁有自己的必殺技。

十年後七名阿爾柯巴雷諾之中已知有六名死亡（里包恩、威爾帝、可樂尼洛、毒蛇、史卡魯、露切），風也下落不明，其中，露切在很久以前就已經過世了。橙色橡皮奶嘴在傑索和吉留涅羅兩家族合併前由優尼的母親艾莉亞交給優尼保管，合併後被白蘭收走。CHOICE戰後優尼把白蘭得到的所有奶嘴帶走並投靠彭哥列家族。

成為阿爾柯巴雷諾之前的7人，原本是大人的模樣，但因在命運之日時受到了詛咒，而變成嬰兒的模樣。

里包恩

至少擁有過有4個情人，碧洋琪是第4位女友。

常頭戴黒帽及穿著黑色西裝，帽子上有一隻叫列恩的變色龍。

愛槍是捷克製的Cz75的1ST），快速射擊的時間甚至在0.05秒以下。擁有獨角仙及蜻蜓等分季節的手下。擅長易容，除阿綱外其他人幾乎看不穿。

原本是一位自由殺手，因受第9代彭哥列老大的委託，要訓練阿綱成為彭哥列第10代首領。

面無表情的他看起來思想單純，其實做事深思熟慮。有「不會理會等級比我低的人」及「我的手下由我來處置」等獨自的美學。

他是被稱為被詛咒的嬰兒的七位「阿爾柯巴雷諾」之一，擁有黃色的奶嘴。為晴屬性的阿爾柯巴雷諾。波動屬性為「晴」。必殺技為混沌射擊（Chaos Shot）。

雖然本人說是2歲，但以前曾化名「包林」作為夢幻的天才數學家而為人所熟悉。更在至少8年多前擔任迪諾的家庭教師。

列恩

里包恩帽子上的形狀記憶變色龍，能變成看過的東西。

尾巴斷掉時，形狀記憶會變得不穩定而隨機變身。

可樂尼洛

持有藍色的橡皮奶嘴，為雨屬性的阿爾柯巴雷諾，波動屬性為「雨」。

是里包恩幼年時的朋友。

平時穿著迷彩服，武器是反坦克步槍。

金髮藍眼，爲黑手黨幕後樂園的負責人，曾經是義大利海軍潛水奇襲部隊「COMSUBIN」所屬的軍人。

寵物是一隻名叫「法爾克」的鷹，由法爾克抓住他的頭移動。

口頭禪是在語尾加上「コラ」。

在還沒成為阿爾柯巴雷諾之前曾受到拉爾‧米爾奇的指導。

擅長使用狙擊步槍及重武器，而且擅長空手道和桑搏。

必殺技為「極限爆裂」（Maximum Burst）。

史卡魯

持有紫色的橡皮奶嘴，為雲性的阿爾柯巴雷諾，波動屬性為「雲」。

卡魯卡沙家族的軍師，常戴鋼盔。原本是一個超一流的替身演員，被譽為「不死之身史卡魯」。

但對里包恩來說卻只是一個跑腿的而已。

操縱1隻鐵甲章魚。

十年後他所擁有的紫色橡皮奶嘴已落入白蘭手中，據拉爾•米爾奇所說，他應該也被殺了。

CHOICE戰後奶嘴被優尼帶走並投靠阿綱。

必殺技為「鋼鐵肌肉體格」（Armado Muscle Body）。

威爾帝

持有綠色的橡皮奶嘴，為雷屬性的阿爾柯巴雷諾，波動屬性為「雷」。

是黑手黨界三大科學家之一，進行光學迷彩的研究。

和同一祕密結社的夥伴伊諾千堤和肯尼希發明了「匣子」，後來和伊諾千堤因不明原因橫死。

寵物是鱷魚]。

名字的由來是義大利語的「綠色（Verde）」。

持有的雷之奶嘴目前已落入白蘭手中，CHOICE戰後奶嘴被優尼帶走並投靠阿綱。

必殺技為「電閃雷嗚」。

瑪蒙

瓦利亞的主要成員之一，XANXUS的霧之守護者

真實身份是阿爾柯巴雷諾之一的毒蛇，平時用鎖鏈把奶嘴封印（瑪蒙鎖鍊的由來）。

波動屬性為「霧」。

寵物是一隻名叫「范塔茲」的青蛙，口癖是「ムム」。

唯利是圖的守財奴，致力於解開阿爾柯巴雷諾的詛咒。凡是有人要他幫忙，一定會要委託者支付預訂金額。

技能「粘寫」是把鼻涕擤在紙上，顯示目標地點的地圖。

CHOICE戰後奶嘴被優尼帶走並投靠阿綱。

必殺技為「毒蛇幻景」（Viper Mirage）。

風

持有紅色的橡皮奶嘴，為嵐屬性的阿爾柯巴雷諾，波動屬性為「嵐」。

一平在香港的師父，年齡都不詳。里包恩和他似乎是舊識。有著和雲雀相似的瀏海和眼睛，穿著功夫裝，繫著辮子。幼兒體型，胸前掛著紅色奶嘴。10年後在一平引退時封印了她的筒子定時炸彈。

是一個武術達人，他的實力讓他連續三年在中國武術大賽上取得優勝。

寵物是猴子。

露切

持有橙色的橡皮奶嘴，為天空屬性的阿爾柯巴雷諾，波動屬性為「天空」。

有著與優尼相同服裝、髮型的女性。優尼的祖母。根據里包恩的說法，天空阿爾柯巴雷諾在很久以前就已經空缺了，所以橙色奶嘴就由艾莉亞繼承，艾莉亞死後奶嘴就由優尼繼承。

寵物是松鼠。

拉爾‧米爾奇

持有混濁顏色的橡皮奶嘴，爲阿爾柯巴雷諾的半成品。

阿爾柯巴雷諾的半成品，持有混濁顏色的奶嘴（發揮力量時會變成藍色）。

第一人稱使用「オレ」等男性用語，實際上是個女性，武器是霰彈槍。

在成為阿爾柯巴雷諾的那一天，可樂尼洛代替她成為了阿爾柯巴雷諾，但是自己還是受到了詛咒（因此體內的波動由雨屬性變成雲、霧屬性，但奶嘴仍然是雨屬性）。但是只要不使用那個力量的話，詛咒似乎就會慢慢解除。受到詛咒的影響，右臉有傷痕，也影響著右眼的視力，所以必須戴著護目鏡。

在當義大利海軍特殊部隊COMSUBIN的教官時，將可樂尼洛培養成可以獨當一面的人材。


	14. 黑手黨關係成員

彭哥列成員

柿本千種

出身於艾斯托拉涅歐家族。

口癖是「めんどい」，沉默寡言。駝背，戴眼鏡和白色針織帽，臉上有條碼圖案是他的特徽。

使用的武器是會發射針的溜溜球。討厭麻煩。

城島犬

出身於艾斯托拉涅歐家族。說話時在句末加上「～びょん」是他的特徽。

有著和柿本相反的性格，暴躁易怒且相當喋喋不休。

擁有隻要更換各種動物齒模的卡匣，就能發揮該動物特質或專長的能力。

M•M(蘇菲亞)

9代雷之守護者和晴之守護者的女兒，原本是晴之守護者偉夫的妹妹蘇菲亞的女兒，親生母親因為火拼的關係而過世，由舅舅撫養長大，是個非常乖巧的孩子。

武器是能夠發出令物體分子震動導致沸騰的音波的單簧管，也可以拆成三截變成三截棍。

蘭奇亞

本來是北義大利某家族的人，因為骸的關係失去了家族及成員，最後還被骸操縱作為影武者使用。

武器是外表刻著蛇紋的巨大鋼球「蛇鋼球」。外表凶惡其實相當善良。

實力很強，被認為是北義大利最強的人。

一平

人稱「人間炸彈」的香港殺手。

綁著辮子、穿著功夫裝，很有禮貌的女生，10年後以唸大學為目標。

近視相當的深，因此常造成許多誤會，初次登場時就把阿綱誤認為暗殺的對象；之後為了鍛鍊尚未成熟的自己，寄住在澤田家。

在極度害羞時會啟動額頭上的筒子定時炸彈；在使用筒子炸彈時，會緊緊抱住別人的腿。

對有著和師父一樣面孔的雲雀相當愛戀（應該說是單相思戀）；因為緊張和害羞，每次一看到他的臉便會啟動筒子定時炸彈。

以中國武術為主體，使用即使不用接觸到身體也可以打敗對方的「餃子拳」，在風太的「中距離招式」第116名、筒子定時炸彈在「絕招」第36名、「將來有希望的殺手」排名第3的超級新秀。

時常被藍波的十年後火箭筒擊中並出現10年後的一平（通稱「大人一平」）。10年後已經引退，在日本為了唸大學在中華料理屋「樂樂軒」打工，不過實力絲毫未減，被襲擊的話會下意識的還手。另外，筒子定時炸彈在引退時被封印（不過又解開了，通關密語「花椰菜怪物」）。

風太

又稱「星星王子」、「排名風太」。

本名風太•德雷•史特雷（フータ・デッレ・ステッレ），意思是星星的風太。

持有一本很大的排名書，和排名星通訊後會記錄下來，而且一定要當下記下來，不然會忘掉，在排名時身邊的事物會成無重力狀態；有很準確的排位能力，可是下雨會影響排名的準確性。

因為排名結果非常準確而被黑手黨盯上，來到日本向「最沒有野心的黑手黨首領」排名第一的阿綱尋求庇護。

因阿綱令自己從未出過錯的排名能力首次出錯，決定跟在他身邊以受到「更多感動」，目前住在阿綱家中。

10年後從事著彭哥列組織的相關工作。在現代的阿綱等人來到未來世界的時候依十年後阿綱的吩咐與碧洋琪一起去收集情報。

曾在觀看阿綱與雲雀的修練時感覺到外面正在下雨，由此可見十年後的他排名能力並沒消失。

將尼二

彭哥列家族專屬的武器調整師將尼一之子。和父親一樣是武器調整師，但因技術不純熟反而將武器改得亂七八糟。

在未來篇中成為負責彭哥列地下基地的維修人。

笹川京子

了平的妹妹。對哥哥編的一堆不可能的謊話時常信以為真。

與小春一起負擔起後援的工作。在梅洛尼基地戰鬥結束，阿綱等人開始下一段訓練時，和小春一起偷聽到了阿綱等人的交談，和小春共同要求阿綱說出真相並發動了抵制，但在聽過碧洋琪所說的話後便結束了抵制，而阿綱也在之後告知了京子所有事。

三浦春

與阿綱同年紀的女子國中生，父親晴良是大學的數學教授。

自稱詞為「ハル」，口癖是「はひ」，稱呼阿綱為「ツナさん」。

藝術體操部的成員，常穿著奇怪的服裝。非常喜歡小孩子，認為他們是「擁有純潔之心的天使」。第一眼見到里包恩和藍波時覺得他倆非常可愛。

常和獄寺鬥嘴，並認為十年後的藍波是色狼。

把每個星期三定為「小春感謝日」，要在當天盡情的吃蛋糕。因與京子有著同樣的想法而非常投緣。

與京子一起負擔起後援的工作。在梅洛尼基地戰鬥結束，阿綱等人開始下一段訓練時，和京子一起偷聽到了阿綱等人的交談，和京子共同要求阿綱說出真相並發動了抵制，但在聽過碧洋琪所說的話後便結束了抵制，並在阿綱跟京子告知所有事後，阿綱也告知小春真相。

黑川花

阿綱的同學、京子的朋友。容貌和性格都像大人。非常討厭小孩，一看到小孩全身就會長蕁麻疹，愛好類型是年長的男性。偶然之下看見十年後的藍波便一直對他念念不忘。

10年後仍住在並盛町，留著短髮，在米爾菲歐雷家族的狩獵對象之外。曾經在京子離開彭哥列日本基地時，救過她一命。隸屬於並盛中財團的一員，雲雀的鳥發出SOS訊號也是她提議的。

澤田奈奈

阿綱的媽媽。

霍華休斯家族的晴之守護者，是伊夫的手下，也是伊夫的表妹，母親是魔女的關係自己身上也有魔女的血統，總是會代為伊夫處理一些小事情，實際上也是黑手黨的成員，不太喜歡暗殺別人，偶爾會少一跟經在處理事情，自衛的能力可說是數一數二的，伊夫非常信任的人之一，也是少數和伊夫有親戚關係的人，和丈夫也是親戚關係，因為他們的奶奶是姊妹。

山本剛

經營壽司店「竹壽司」的山本父親，有著坦率的性格。

乍看之下只是普通的廚師，事實上是殺人劍術『時雨蒼燕流』的繼承者，過去有很多謎。

曾經是8代的雨之守護者，現任9代雨之守護者是其妹妹，後因為孩子的關係而回到家族當中，是蘭緹兒的丈夫。

草壁哲矢

並盛中學風紀副委員長，雲雀的秘書。

和羅馬利歐是酒友。嘴中總是叼著根葉子，特徵為明顯的飛機頭髮型（除了委員長雲雀以外，風紀委員會成員髮型都跟他一樣）。

雲雀利用風紀委員會組成財團進行對世界不可思議的事的研究，而他仍為雲雀助手。

了解彭哥列家族內部的詳情。

稱呼雲雀為「恭先生」，雲雀則稱其為「哲」。

容貌沒有多大變化，嘴裡依舊叼著葉子，說話使用敬語。

川平大叔

是10年後一平常外送拉麵的人，擁有六枚地獄戒指中的一枚。

曾經是服侍六道家族的成員之一，被委託保管地獄戒指，直到伊夫刻意要收回後才拿給伊夫。

門外顧問組織CEDEF

正式名稱是「Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia」。

澤田家光

彭哥列I世的孫子。

阿綱的父親，個性浪漫豪放。座右銘是「現場主義」。

目前是彭哥列門外顧問，負責與九代首領聯絡，在彭哥列中地位僅次於首領，但在緊急情況下其權限等同首領。

曾被稱作「彭哥列的年輕獅子」（ボンゴレの若獅子），部下都仰慕他。

巴吉爾

本名巴吉里昆（バジリコン），仰慕並跟隨家光的認真溫厚少年。武器是帶刃的迴旋鏢，使用「死氣丸」。波動屬性為「雨」。

被家光灌輸了錯誤的日本文化。第一人稱是「拙者（在下）」，稱呼他人為「おぬし（大人）」、「～殿」，喜歡日本「用洗衣板洗衣服」的文化，即使這些在現代的日本是很奇怪的事情，但本人卻完全沒發覺。

歐蕾加諾

家光的手下。

使用的武器為槍。

塔梅里克

家光的手下。

墨列堤

家光的手下。

可以使用名為Addio的招式，使自己的心臟停止呈假死狀態。

瓦利亞（Varia）

8代瓦利亞請參照霍華休斯家族的由來那篇介紹，裡面有詳細的人物介紹，感謝！

XANXUS

彭哥列第9代首領的養子，瓦利亞的首領，彭哥列第10代首領候補。

平時沉默寡言，輕視自己以外的人，並稱之為「垃圾」。

波動屬性為「天空」。

彭哥列II世子孫的孩子，但他的容貌酷似第2代首領，也可以使用第2代首領的「憤怒之炎」（死氣之火的亞種），和阿綱一樣擁有「超直覺」，武器是兩把槍。

名字來自希臘神話中阿奇里斯的兩匹神馬之一的「桑托斯（Xanthus）」。

匣兵器是天空嵐獅虎（獅子與老虎混種，因此具有天空的調和和嵐的分解性質），是罕見的匣兵器。

史佩爾畢‧史庫瓦羅

瓦利亞的主要成員之一，XANXUS的雨之守護者，是個性格好戰的銀色長髮劍士，使用填有火藥的劍。

波動屬性為「雨」。

左手本因為跟都爾打時廢掉，但先進的醫療技術把左手給接回。

原本可以成為瓦利亞的首領，但是因為佩服XANXUS的憤怒之情而把首領之位讓給他。

因為綱吉的一句話就這樣把頭髮持續留了8年。

少年時不分東洋、西洋，擊潰各種流派並吸收其風格。

名字的由來是義大利語的「傲慢（superbia）」與「鯊魚（squalo）」。

擁有匣兵器暴雨鮫，可以瞬間擊敗敵人。

貝爾飛格爾

瓦利亞的主要成員之一，XANXUS的嵐之守護者。

波動屬性為「嵐」。

通稱貝爾，外號「Prince of Ripper」（殺人王子），頭上戴著王冠，前面的瀏海遮住眼睛，使用的武器是匕首和鋼線。

瓦利亞中的天才，雖然擁有王室的血統，但是於年少時殺死雙胞胎哥哥，還笑說「我以為那是蟑螂」且不以為意，而且因為忘不了殺人的興奮，8歲就加入了瓦利亞；看到自己的血液會暴走失控。

口頭禪是「因為我是王子啊」（だってオレ王子だもん）

名字的由來是七宗罪中掌管懶惰的惡魔Belphegor。

擁有匣兵器嵐貂，被嵐貂體毛擦過的物體會因摩擦而引出嵐屬性的火焰並使其燃燒。

列威‧亞‧坦

瓦利亞的主要成員之一，列威雷擊隊的隊長，XANXUS的雷之守護者。

工作熱心但性格殘酷。

波動屬性為「雷」。

被XANXUS稱讚對他而言就是一切，嫉妒瓦利亞的No.2史庫瓦羅。

喜歡的類型是妖艷的女生。

武器是8把電傘。

名字的由來是七宗罪中掌管嫉妒的惡魔Leviathan。

匣兵器是雷海鰩。

魯斯里亞

瓦利亞的主要成員之一，是一個使用女性用語的泰拳手。XANXUS的晴之守護者。

波動屬性為「晴」。

喜歡蒐集屍體；瓦利亞的其他人都說他是變態，然而他自己也沒否認。

左腳是被鋼鐵填滿的「金屬膝蓋」。

招牌姿勢是將雙手的小指翹起。

在瓦利亞擔任醫護官，被部下稱為「大姊」。

擁有匣兵器「晴孔雀」，與了平的晴袋鼠能力不同的是，它可以進行大面積療傷。

弗蘭

10年後瓦利亞的新成員，說是為了代替前任的瑪蒙，被貝爾強逼戴著青蛙造型的帽子，持有霧之瓦利亞戒指和地獄戒指。

波動屬性為「霧」。

被貝爾戲稱為「青蛙」。

說話方式奇怪，常常把字拉長（例如前－輩），自稱詞為「ME」。

開匣有一定的步驟：1.雙手向前 2.左手上舉 3.右手也上舉 4."喝!"的張開雙臂 5.開匣

但是因為現在頭上帶著青蛙帽，所以法蘭沒有辦法把手往上舉，以致於無法開匣。

碧洋琪

通稱「毒蠍子‧碧洋琪」。獄寺同父異母的姊姊，是嫡長女，專長是用有毒料理殺人。

死氣火焰的屬性與獄寺一樣是嵐。

十年後是彭哥列組織的參與者，在現代的阿綱他們來到未來世界的時候與風太一起在外收集情報。

Dr.夏馬爾

喜歡的飲料是葡萄酒。

是個好女色的醫生，絕不幫男人看病，時常用「要泡妞，所以沒時間」一類事來拒絕聚會。

除了醫生的身分外，同時也是個殺手，人稱「三叉戟•夏馬爾」，會利用身上的666種不治之症殺人。曾經是瓦利亞的人，回到家族後繼續在瓦利亞當中服務，本是霍華休斯家族的嵐之守護者。

曾經在獄寺家裡當過密醫，是敎獄寺隼人使用炸彈的人，去獄寺家是奉伊夫的命令去處理獄寺的父親的事情。

關係者

入江政次

入江正一的父親，在中小企業工作。

入江朋子

入江正一的母親，性格天然呆，興趣是大正琴。

入江明子

入江正一的姊姊，性格較冷淡，最近剛交到男朋友。


	15. 黑手黨家族

米爾菲歐雷家族（Millefiore Family）

米爾菲歐雷家族是由2個家族合併而成，由白蘭率領的年輕氣盛的「傑索家族」，以及由優尼率領的跟彭哥列有同等歷史的「吉留涅羅家族」。

傑索出身的稱為「白魔咒（White Spell）」，身穿白制服；吉留涅羅出身的稱為「黑魔咒（Black Spell）」，身穿黑制服。

白魔咒拿手的是縝密狡猾的戰術；黑魔咒則有許多熟悉實戰的猛將。

「米爾菲歐雷（Millefiore）」義大利語的意思是「米爾菲歐雷蜜」，直譯是「千花」。

「傑索（gesso）」義大利語的意思是「石膏」；「吉留涅羅（giglionero）」的意思是「黑百合」。

成員階級分成F級到A級，A級以上的6名持有瑪雷戒指(假)的隊長被稱為「6弔花」，其中白魔咒的3名由白蘭授予主要匣和輔助匣。

另外還有持有真正的瑪雷戒指的成員「真6弔花」

以下是所有的部隊資料，所屬中W代表白魔咒，B代表黑魔咒。 第0部隊為白蘭的親衛隊，實質上並不存在，部隊名的意思是總部的塔。

白魔咒（White Spell）

白蘭

米爾菲歐雷家族的年輕首領，波動屬性為「天空」，腳上裝有可飛行的兵器(F鞋子)。

原隸屬傑索家族，傑索家族的首領。

持有精緻度S級的天空瑪雷戒指，喜歡吃棉花糖。

是個白髮青年，自稱詞為「僕」。在他的左眼下方有三個爪的記號。

狩獵彭哥列家族的目的•真意是為了令其集聚作為最終權利的鑰匙73（トゥリニセッテ）的野心成功。

稱呼入江正一為「（正チャン）」、雷歐那魯特．利比為「（レオ君）」。戰鬥方法不明，能力是能夠同時擁有同一時刻平行世界下所有自己的知識與意識。另外其手中還擁有一支超強小組─「真6弔花」。曾將幻騎士在死前救回來。後來發現優尼也擁有與自己相同的能力。

雷歐那魯特．利比

隸屬米爾菲歐雷第6姆給特隊，階級F級，白蘭專屬的情報傳送人。

本名是古伊德•葛雷柯（グイド・グレコ）。17歲即殺害15人的凶惡犯，後來逃獄。被骸安排在敵對的家族當中等待救援綱吉。

古羅‧基希尼亞

雨屬性的假六弔花，米爾菲歐雷第8古利奇涅隊隊長，階級A級，波動屬性為「雨」。使用匣子為動物匣「雨梟」和「雨之海魔」。

琴傑‧布萊德

米爾菲歐雷第8古利奇涅隊副隊長，人稱「魔術娃娃」，波動屬性為「晴」。使用匣子為動物匣「晴蜘蛛」。

愛麗絲‧赫本

隸屬米爾菲歐雷第12卡梅利亞隊，人稱「妖花愛麗絲」。波動屬性為「雲」，戰鬥方式是用注入雲火炎的鞭子鞭打使其專屬部隊「死莖隊」肉體能力獲得強化。

白沙納

隸屬米爾菲歐雷第7菲歐雷•戴爾•柯托涅隊，人稱「白色殺戮者」。波動屬性為「嵐」，使用匣子為動物匣「嵐蛇」和「嵐鍬形蟲」。

尼可拉

偵查部隊隊長，一般認為是被雲雀打倒。

吉爾

本名拉吉爾（ラジエル Rasiel）。本應被貝爾殺死的雙胞胎哥哥，後來成為王，嵐屬性的假六弔花，波動屬性為「嵐」。擁有嵐屬性的瑪雷戒指(假)，此用匣子為動物匣「嵐蝙蝠」。

在義大利主戰場的戰鬥中被XANXUS擊敗。

歐爾戈多爾

從前是貝爾家裡的管家，現在只侍奉成為王的吉爾，臉上有╳形的傷痕，波動屬性為「雨」，擁有雨屬性匣子「巨雨象」3個、「雨鵜鶘」。最後被XANXUS的天空嵐獅虎消滅掉。

黑魔咒（Black Spell）

優尼  
米爾菲歐雷第1卡連多拉隊隊長，也是黑魔咒的首領，波動屬性為「天空」。

原隸屬於吉留涅羅家族，是吉留涅羅家族的首領，家族合併前擁有精緻度S的天空瑪雷戒指。

在米爾菲歐雷家族中處於No.2地位的她有著10歲左右的少女的面容，左眼下方有五瓣花的記號，擁有從她母親那裡繼承的代表阿爾柯巴雷諾的橙色橡皮奶嘴，並有著可以看透他人內心世界的能力。

父親是霍華休斯家族的首領伊夫，是庫洛姆同父異母的妹妹，他們兩人的父親就是伊夫（庫洛姆稱之為母親），曾經不小心深陷白蘭的控制，後因為父親的出現的關係解除控制，但是因為是首領責任的關係而留在敵方家族當中。

反對白蘭不重開CHOICE的決定。

優尼擁有和白蘭相同的能力，而且能讓天空、嵐、雲、霧和雷五個阿爾柯巴雷諾奶嘴同時發光。

據里包恩說，優尼是天空彩虹之子。

在CHOICE戰後再次與白蘭談判，而且知道白蘭想要得到自己的原因後，帶著五個奶嘴投靠彭哥列家族。

艾莉亞

優尼母親，吉留涅羅家族的前任首領，因病過世。

波動屬性為「天空」。

跟優尼一樣左眼下方有著五瓣花的記號，優尼繼承著能看透他人內心世界的不可思議能力。

曾從母親露切那裡繼承的代表阿爾柯巴雷諾的橙色橡皮奶嘴，則在病逝前，在轉手交給了女兒優尼繼承下去。

是在γ回想過去時出場，是γ愛戀的人。

曾拒絕與傑索家族合併，在不知明情況下罹患疾病突然逝去。

病逝前，將吉留涅羅家族的首領位子轉交給女兒優尼。

γ

米爾菲歐雷第3亞菲蘭朵拉隊隊長，階級A級，雷屬性的假六弔花。

波動屬性為「雷」。

擁有精緻度A的雷之瑪雷戒指(後證實為贗品)。

使用匣子為動物匣「電狐」和一般匣「撞球」。

利用「撞球」排出的陣形是無人能躲過其追擊（連雲雀也得被擊中一球才能突破其陣形）。

原隸屬吉留涅羅家族，是吉留涅羅家族的雷之守護者，家族合併前擁有精緻度S的雷之瑪雷戒指。

和吉留涅羅家族的前任首領似乎有一段情。進入米爾菲歐雷家族的目的是為了報復白蘭。

是伊夫撿到的孩子，本為霍華休斯家族和彭哥列家族的人，因為艾莉亞需要人手的關係派去吉留涅羅家族，身上的戒指是伊夫給予最高屬性的戒指。

太猿

原本爲吉留涅羅家族的成員，現在則隸屬米爾菲歐雷第3亞菲蘭朵拉隊，是一個臉頰蓄著鬍子，頗受女人歡迎的壯漢。波動屬性為「嵐」（戒指精製度C），使用匣子為一般匣「黑鐮」。

野猿

原本是吉留涅羅家族的一員，現在則隸屬米爾菲歐雷第3亞菲蘭朵拉隊，是一名留著一頭紫色長髮的少年，自稱詞為「オイラ」。波動屬性為「嵐」（戒指精製度D），使用匣子為一般匣「黑鐮」。

幻騎士

白蘭為了支援入江正一而派遣到日本並盛的四刀流劍士，霧屬性的假六弔花。

波動屬性為「霧」，持有精緻度S的霧屬性地獄戒指和精緻度A的霧之瑪雷戒指。

使用匣子為動物匣「幻海牛」。

原隸屬吉留涅羅家族，是吉留涅羅家族的霧之守護者，家族合併前擁有精緻度S的霧之瑪雷戒指，他的絕症曾因白蘭的力量不藥而癒，從此將白蘭視為神侍奉，據γ所言，是吉留涅羅家族與傑索家族合併之後的背叛者。

史庫瓦羅成為劍帝之路的第100個對手。

在彭哥列侵入時，擊敗山本及使雲雀換成十年前的雲雀。

後在阿綱接近入江的研究所時，奉命阻擋。

在戰鬥中看到阿綱的眼神，想起優尼的眼神而遲疑。

為了表示對白蘭的忠誠，而讓地獄戒指奪去了自己的意識，變得相當卑鄙，而且對八年前的事情十分介意，最後被阿綱擊敗，但被其逃脫。

但是後來又假扮為真6弔花的手下猿，打算再次擊敗山本，戰敗後白蘭以毫無利用價值為藉口，令桔梗將幻騎士殺害。

原本是伊夫就想要除去的背叛者，就是因為不信任幻騎士的關係要γ好好注意幻騎士的動向。

單多洛‧基姆拉

黑魔咒的成員，波動屬性為「雷」。

使用匣子為動物匣「電豬」。

斯帕納

又稱酢花，階級B級，是史托拉歐•摩斯卡的製造者，與入江一樣同是技術部出身。

嘴巴裡經常含著草莓味的扳手型棒棒糖，聲音與大人藍波很相似。

對抹茶、片假名等日本文化很感興趣。

對彭哥列第10代首領的招式很感興趣，所以嘗試幫助阿綱完成X BURNER。

因叛變（窩藏米爾菲歐雷的敵人－－彭哥列10代首領阿綱）而被琴傑傷害。

在阿綱打敗妖花等人後，跟隨阿綱趕去支援雲雀等人。

梅洛尼基地的戰鬥結束後，和入江一起加入了彭哥列的行列。

Choice彭哥列方參賽者之一，和入江在基地單位中進行支援。

尼葛拉‧貝班克爾

原屬於吉留涅羅家族，是吉留涅羅家族的雲之守護者，家族合併前好像持有精緻度S的雲之瑪雷戒指，現在隸屬米爾菲歐雷第9吉拉索列隊，人稱「鬼熊使者」，波動屬性為「雲」。因白沙納的襲擊而身負重傷。

真6弔花

持有真正的瑪雷戒指，目前有一位受困於復仇者監獄。每人配有5000名部下及100名A級戰士。

石榴

波動屬性為「嵐」。擁有精緻度S的嵐之瑪雷戒指，米爾菲歐雷的嵐之守護者。

擁有超驚人的破壞力，因為白蘭的一句話就將自己的故鄉毀滅，還把岩漿當作溫泉泡，腳上同樣有裝著飛行的兵器（F鞋子）。

鳥兜

波動屬性為「霧」。擁有精緻度S的霧之瑪雷戒指，米爾菲歐雷的霧之守護者。

擁有怪物般的臉孔，還擁有「真實之眼」，能夠看透事物的本質，還擁有「雷」之波動的，能讓千萬條霧雷海蛇一起攻擊，並將玻璃碎片一根一根合成一個正方體，並把阿綱困在裡面，持續往內收縮，腳上有著飛行噴射用的兵器，手臂伸出可讓戒指放射出火焰攻擊。

在川平不動產再次與阿綱決鬥，開啟修羅匣後，背後長出飛蛾的翅膀，使阿綱的超直感也找不到他在哪，但是被六道骸的彭哥列匣型態變化後的被喻為無法捕捉實體的幻影的D.斯佩德的魔之鏡片識破，使阿綱能順利擊敗他。

桔梗說鳥兜是霧屬性的鎧甲內裝著一位被當成貢品的僧侶，如果臉上的鎧甲碎了，鳥兜就沒有用了。

鈴藍

波動屬性為「雨」。擁有精緻度S的雨之瑪雷戒指，米爾菲歐雷的雨之守護者。

可將自己身體變形。

雛菊

波動屬性為「晴」。擁有精緻度S的晴之瑪雷戒指，米爾菲歐雷的晴之守護者。

經常抱著許多經過毀滅或枯萎燒焦的東西，性格冷靜不下來又喜歡破壞即將毀滅的東西，似乎非常喜歡殺人，並且擁有不死之身。

擁有晴屬性的匣子「晴犀牛」，但是被迪諾和雲雀給破壞掉了。在胸口的位置有一枚埋在身體裡的匣子，上面畫有米爾菲歐雷的家徽，此開匣稱修羅開匣，開匣後雛菊會變成野獸般，身上有鱗片，有可怕的再生能力，斷了的支體還有活動能力。

以被雲雀打敗，持有的晴之瑪雷戒指也被雲雀收走，桔梗說，他和鳥兜是最弱的兩個真6弔花。

桔梗

波動屬性為「雲」。擁有精緻度S的雲之瑪雷戒指，米爾菲歐雷的雲之守護者，真6弔花的首領。

很忠心於白蘭，腳上同樣有著飛行的兵器，喜歡露出微笑又驚悚的表情，會提醒其他人隨時注意四周圍的情況。

GHOST

波動屬性為「雷」。擁有精緻度S的雷之瑪雷戒指，米爾菲歐雷的雷之守護者。

擁有和白蘭一樣的面貌，右眼下面也擁有和白蘭一樣的標記。

據白蘭所說，他是真6弔花中最強的。

白蘭向復仇者賄賂要放出他。

加百羅涅家族（Cavallone Family）

迪諾

通稱「跳馬」，彭哥列家族同盟加百羅涅家族的第10代首領，擁有5000名手下。

金髮褐眼，左半身刺有加百羅涅首領證明的刺青。

少年時被第9代首領的父親送到專收黑手黨候補生的學校就讀，與瓦利亞的史庫瓦羅同期。

里包恩的前一個學生，阿綱的師兄。非常疼愛師弟阿綱。瓦利亞篇擔任雲雀的家庭教師。

武器「跳馬的鞭子」和「安翠歐」是由列恩體內產生。

如果沒有部下在身邊就會變的笨手笨腳，平時走路會跌倒、揮鞭子會打到自己或同夥（Boss體質）。非常愛護部下。

10年後是米爾菲歐雷的狩獵對象。與米爾菲歐雷第14托里帕諾隊戰鬥。目前處於彭哥列基地，擔任指導所有人的家庭教師，說要好好鍛鍊雲雀。

出現在彭哥列的基地。

沒有部下在身邊就會笨手笨腳的體質依然存在。

擁有匣兵器「天馬」。

在Choice戰後，和雲雀一行人在並中與雛菊碰頭，並一起對付雛菊。但由於在平行世界已和白蘭交過手，所以絕招被雛菊完全看穿，後更被雛菊擊至重傷，最後被雲雀所救。

羅馬利歐

加百羅涅家族的幹部之一，懂得一些醫學知識。

迪諾最信任的部下，常常跟在迪諾身邊。

是並盛中學副風紀委員長草璧的酒友。

波諾‧休索恩

加百羅涅家族的成員之一，以擲球124m的強勁臂力為傲。

伊萬‧多雷克

加百羅涅家族的成員之一，以拳頭威力230kg為傲。

多瑪佐家族（Tomaso Family）

多瑪佐家族在黑手黨剛出現時，與彭哥列互相對立，第2代曾經互相廝殺，其首領世代都叫龍祥。10年後因米爾菲歐雷家族的彭哥列獵殺行動而失蹤。

內藤龍祥

紅髮的輕狂少年。多瑪佐家族第8代首領。2年級時與阿綱同班。性格不拘小節，即使家裡爆發黑手黨內戰也完全不在意，喜歡收集無聊物品，如廢乾電池、米糠、便當裡附的醬油包。每次出現都帶著不同的女朋友，但是這些女友們的長相一個比一個珍奇。因為嘆息彈的效果當選班級委員長。

身上有「De Tomaso」字樣的紋身。

曼格斯塔

龍祥的家庭教師，不知為何和龍祥同是並盛中二年級的43歲男子。負責發射多瑪佐家族特有的嘆息彈。名字的意思是鼬。生日為3月23日。

潘迪拉

生日為6月22日。

龍祥的心腹手下，但是似乎很討厭龍祥。無口蘿莉風少女。使用風車作為武器。由於總是沉默不語，所以一般人根本不知道她到底在想什麼。名字是義大利語的豹。

倫迦

生日為1月27日，負責的工作是收集情報。

龍祥的心腹手下。頭戴毛線帽，掛著大耳機的矮小吉他手，平常看來是面無表情，性格冷酷孤傲，無論是誰都很難和他相處，據龍祥表示，他只對把一年一度在富士樹海盛開的花送給他的人敞開心房。名字是義大利語的長笛。


	16. 初代彭哥列家族

彭哥列的起源是保護居民的自衛團，在傳統、規格、規模、勢力各方面被認為是獨樹一格的義大利最大黑手黨。

初代首領

名字是Giotto(喬托)，有著和阿綱相似的臉，頭髮顏色為金色。

和阿綱一樣用手套當武器（手背上的圖樣是I）。

很早就引退到日本，改名為「澤田家康」，成為澤田家的祖先，是阿綱的曾祖父。

能自如地運用「死氣的零地點突破」，被認為是歷代最強的首領。

家族的守護者有「國王」、「軍人」、「對手黑手黨」、「宗教家」等各式各樣的人物，只要是他看上的人就給予彭哥列戒指。

象徵物為將一切浸染、吞沒、包容的天空斗篷。

朝利雨月（あさり うげつ）

初代雨之守護者。日本人。和初代首領是異國的朋友。

劍術很強，但卻熱衷於音樂而沒有屬於自己的一把劍。

當知道初代首領有難時，毫不猶豫賣掉自己的樂器換得一把長劍和三把短刀。

武器為被歌頌為洗淨萬物的恩惠之陣雨的變則四刀。

阿諾德（Alaudi）

初代雲之守護者。某國家秘密諜報部首席。

不迎合任何人喜好，獨來獨往，從不跟家族裡的人統一步伐，但是當初代首領的正義和自己的正義一致時，據說比任何人都要擊倒更多敵人，也比任何人都要對同伴溫柔。

武器為手銬。

武器為被歌頌為不被任何事物束縛，被傳頌為貫徹己道的浮雲手銬。

D・斯佩德

初代霧之守護者。是個背叛者。名字Demon意思為惡魔。

武器為魔之鏡片。

據說被他透過魔鏡瞪視的人會被詛咒，第二天屍體就會浮在海面上。

武器為被歌頌為無法捕捉實體的幻影的魔鏡。

G

初代嵐之守護者。初代首領的幼年玩伴兼右手。

和初代首領一同創立了彭哥列，自己也創立了警備組織，原本慣用武器為槍械，而在受初代首領強烈的肯定下接收他所製造的武器弓箭，從未輸過任何一場戰鬥。

武器為被歌頌為狂野地猛吹著疾風的弓箭。

藍寶

初代雷之守護者。是某個大地主的兒子。

波動屬性為「雷」。任性不懂事，是個膽小鬼，在初代首領的命令逼迫下在戰場上做前線作戰。

武器為被歌頌為隱藏著強烈一擊的雷電的盾牌。

納克爾

初代晴之守護者。戰無不勝的拳擊家，其後當上了神父。

波動屬性為「晴」。相傳能使用以拳勁隔空傷敵的燦爛拳技。

由於力量太強大，一次拳擊比賽中打死了對手，自此封印拳頭當上神父，不再踏足拳擊場。只有一次家族遇上危機，自己定下3分鐘的時間限制，用拳頭守護了家族。

武器為被歌頌明亮照耀天空的太陽的極限Break。


	17. 家教人物生日和基本資料

澤田綱吉

喜歡的遊戲／音樂遊戲、疊疊樂遊戲

喜歡的音樂／歌謠

生日／10月14日

星座／天秤座

血型／A型

出生地／日本

獄寺隼人

將來的夢想／成為10代首領的左右手

喜歡的雜誌／月刊世界之迷和不思議

討厭的人／比自己年長的人、碧洋琪、藍波

愛好／鋼琴

生日／9月9日

星座／處女座

血型／B型

出生地／義大利

山本武

每日功課／往返棒球場（並盛球場）

將來的夢想／成為職業棒球選手

喜歡的食物／壽司

喜歡的飲料／牛奶

喜歡的樂器／和式太鼓

生日／4月24日

星座／金牛座

血型／O型

出生地／日本

笹川了平

座右銘／極限

喜歡的運動／極限拳擊

愛好／極限拳擊的訓練

討厭的事情／極限磨蹭的做事

生日／8月26日

星座／處女座

血型／A型

出生地／日本

雲雀恭彌

口頭禪／咬殺、哇喔

喜歡的壽司材料／紅甘鰺、平目魚的緣側

喜歡的食物／和食、漢堡

生日／5月5日

星座／金牛座

出生地／日本

藍波

喜歡的食物／葡萄、糖球、掛麵、冰淇淋

討厭的食物／辣的東西、苦的東西

討厭的人／獄寺

將來的夢想／征服世界

生日／5月28日

星座／雙子座

血型／A型

出生地／義大利

庫洛姆．骷髏

喜歡的食物／糖漿、爆米花

討厭的食物／油膩的食物、鳳梨

重要的人物／骸

喜歡的動物／貓

生日／12月5日

星座／射手座

出生地／日本

六道骸

喜歡的花語／完美無缺（鳳梨）

喜歡的食物／巧克力

討厭的食物／辛辣的

喜歡的顏色／黑、紫

興趣／幻想散步

生日／6月9日

星座／雙子座

出生地／義大利

里包恩

喜歡的飲料／濃縮咖啡

喜歡的食物／彭哥列義大利寬麵、媽媽做的料理

興趣／午覺、教育阿綱、修整武器

生日／10月13日

星座／天秤座

可樂尼洛

喜歡的詞彙／喂

喜歡的食物／炒麵麵包、軍用食品

喜歡的飲料／可樂

興趣／睡覺

生日／7月7日

星座／巨蟹座

血型／O型

出生地／義大利

柿本千種

討厭的食物/螃蟹

喜歡的音樂類型/techno系

興趣/溜溜球

生日／10月26日

星座／天蠍座

血型／AB

出生地／義大利

城島犬

喜歡的食物/口香糖

喜歡的動物/鳥（因為看上去很好吃）

興趣/爭吵、電子遊戲

喜歡的話語/喧嘩上等

生日／7月28日

星座／獅子座

血型／O

出生地／義大利

M．M

年齡／15歲

生日／7月3日

星座／巨蟹座

血型／B

出生地／法國

蘭奇亞

喜歡的東西/卡片遊戲

喜歡的食物/千層麵

年齡／25歲

生日／12月15日

星座／射手座

血型／O

出生地／義大利

拉爾．米爾奇

生日／2月20日

星座／雙魚座

血型／O型

XANXUS

口頭禪／垃圾

討厭的東西／自己以外的一切

喜歡的酒／龍舌蘭、威士忌

興趣／修整槍械、欺負史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅

生日／10月10日

星座／天秤座

血型／A型

出生地／義大利

史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅

喜歡的辭彙／榮耀

喜歡的食物／義大利生魚片

討厭的事情／討好首領

喜歡的動物／鯊魚

興趣／修理劍

生日／3月13日

星座／雙魚座

血型／O型

出生地／義大利

貝爾飛格爾

喜歡的食物／壽司

喜歡的飲料／牛奶

喜歡的辭彙／王子

討厭的類型／比自己囂張的人

興趣／殺死當地的殺手

生日／12月22日

星座／魔羯座

血型／AB型

瑪蒙

喜歡的東西／金錢

喜歡的辭彙／貪慾

喜歡的食物／5萬巧克力

喜歡的飲料／檸檬水

興趣／確認預訂金額

生日／7月2日

星座／巨蟹座

血型／A型

出生地／義大利

迪諾

喜歡的食物／披薩

討厭的東西／不體諒群眾的黑手黨

喜歡的話／拜託了、首領！！

愛好／開車兜風（副駕駛座是羅馬利歐）

生日／2月4日

星座／水瓶座

血型／O型

出生地／義大利


	18. 九代彭哥列家族

第九代首領

名字是Timoteo

武器是手杖，使用不完全的零地點突破封印XANXUS。是歷代首領當中，較委婉的溫和派老者，利用微弱的死氣之火，授予阿綱彭哥列奧義。

柯尤特．努伽

九代嵐之守護者。左手臂是義肢。

名字的意義是英語的土狼「Coyote」加上牛軋糖「Nougat」。

布蘭邦達．舒尼迪

九代雨之守護者。臉上有刀疤。

名字的意義是英語的改良小型鬥牛犬「Brabanter」加上德語的割傷「Schnitte」。

比斯康蒂

九代雲之守護者。將太陽眼鏡掛在頭上。

名字為義大利姓氏，其涵義為子爵。

庫羅克．布希

九代霧之守護者。黑種人。

名字的由來是一種法式手工餅乾「Croquant」。

甘納修．Ⅲ

九代雷之守護者。

名字的意義是法語的巧克力奶油「Ganache」。

尼．布拉烏Jr.

九代晴之守護者。臉上有壁虎刺青。

名字的意義是德語的藍色「Blau」。


	19. 九代守護者介紹

第九代首領

名字是Timoteo

武器是手杖，使用不完全的零地點突破封印XANXUS。是歷代首領當中，較委婉的溫和派老者，利用微弱的死氣之火，授予阿綱彭哥列奧義。

伊夫．卡納（男）

彭哥列第九代霧之守護者，擅長把敵人精神折磨而死，收養骸和犬，與雲守是一對情侶，超級疼愛綱吉，把綱吉、骸、犬當成自己親生的孩子看待，庫洛姆為親生女兒，同時也是霍華休斯家族的首領，能力媲美第一代瓦利亞，是八代瓦利亞首領。

約克．瓦納（男）

彭哥列第九代雲之守護者，個性孤傲冷漠，擁有一半中國人的血統，曾經是教導同父異母的妹妹的兒子雲雀恭彌打鬥，一樣是拿著拐子殺死敵人的傢伙，與霧守是一對情侶，收養城島犬。

塞維爾．伊森夫（男）

彭哥列第九代雷之守護者，習慣性利用氣象管【海賊王中娜美所用的武器】製造雷雨殺人，與晴守是一對情侶，負責教育下一代的雷守藍波，收養一平，同時也是羅馬利歐的女兒卡洛琳的老師。

偉夫．傑肯（男）

彭哥列第九代晴之守護者，與雷守是一對情侶，收養風太並且教育風太，會世界各國的拳法，是教導綱吉體術的老師，收養妹妹的女兒蘇菲亞。

霍爾．建肯（男）

彭哥列第九代嵐之守護者，與雨守是一對情侶，擅用暗器殺人，和雨守琳育有一女，蘇菲‧建肯，並且收養柿本千種。

山本琳（女）

第九代守護者中唯一的女性，彭哥列第九代雨之守護者，山本剛的妹妹，和兄長從同一個師傅那承傳時雨蒼燕流，不過琳是二刀流的劍術士，與嵐守是一對情侶，和嵐守霍爾育有一女，蘇菲‧建肯。


End file.
